Broken Wings
by XRoseMoriartyX
Summary: Amara Mills never believed in love, but when the badmouthed princess is kidnapped and taken to Neverland with her brother Henry she meets the famous Peter Pan. Secrets best kept hidden arise, and can Amara save the ones she cares about or will all fade to darkness? (Dark Paradise)
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hello Everyone, I am being really naughty by uploading this instead of studying but I couldn't help it I think I will actually keep with this plot. Anyway I love the whole spin on Neverland that OUAT have done however this story WILL BE AU. Pan will not be Rumple's father, his backstory will be completely AU because the last episode ruined my childhood! It is a Pan/OC don't like don't read. Updates won't be very frequent until Christmas coz I have my mocks and another story that I have to update :)**

**Also this is DARK PARADISE however I have had to change the name of the story and my pen name because some kids at school found out about one of the later chapters and have been harassing me about it. Anyway it is the same story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Miss Amara Mills and the plot**

* * *

_When I lay my head down_  
_to go to sleep at night.._  
_My dreams consist of things_  
_that'll make you wanna hide._

* * *

The ground began to shake again as my mom winced under the force of the magic she was trying to fight. Grabbing hold of Henry in my arms I tried to fight the tears which began to well in my eyes, we were all gonna die!

"I can't contain this much longer!" mom cried as I watched her with my tearful blue of hatred began to slip away, I no longer cared that she had forced me to learn dark magic against my will or taken away my memories for twenty eight years, she was my mama and I loved her!

I watched as Emma went over to her parents and embraced tearfully. Taking hold of Henry's hand I took us over to our mom who was trying to stay strong for us.

"I love you both," she said, her voice sounding broken. "Amara, Henry. I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this. I'm just not…" she whispered her eyes begging us to understand. "Its ok mom… we forgive you," I said shakily as I touched her shoulder. "We love you," I added making her smile.

Mom looked tearful. "I'm so sorry Amara, I'm so sorry how I've treated you… if I could take it back I would… I just…" she broke off as a single tear fell from her eye.

I gave her a weak smile, "its ok mom… I know that you just wanted to protect me…" I said quietly.

Regaining her composure mom smiled, "Seeing as we are gonna die I might as well tell you," she began. Taking a deep breath she looked into my eyes and I saw uncertainty.

"Amara, I lied when I told you your father was dead. he-" however she didn't get to finish her sentence for Emma had approached them. A look of determination written clearly on her face, "You may not be strong enough, but maybe _we_ are." She said firmly looking between mom and me.

"Of course combined magic," I cried.

Snow, David and Henry stepped backwards as mom; me and Emma focused our magic on the trigger. "We've got it!" I cried as I sensed the trigger weaken. However the power was too much as the trigger was defused I felt myself crumple to the floor, the last thing I heard was Henry shout my name before I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

_Third person_

* * *

The town was saved.

"We're alive!" David cried joyously as he helped his beloved Snow to her feet.

"Emma?" Snow asked worriedly as she in return helped up her daughter who looked worn from the explosion. They had saved the town, now all they had to do was catch the monsters who had tried to kill them!

"Where's Amara and Henry?" Regina asked her voice frantic as she searched the mine for her children. Emma's eyes widened as she found Henry's back back lying discarded on the ground, "They took them…" she whispered…"

Outside the Storybrooke cannery Greg and Tamara made their getaway, Tamara held Henry by the arm while Greg carried Amara who was unconscious still. "Are you sure we need to bring the girl?" Greg whined.

Tamara glared at him,"Home office was very clear Greg!" she snapped. "They want both the boy and the girl alive!"

"What do you want with me and my sister?" Henry demanded his eyes flickering over to his unconscious sister, worry flooding his body. If Amara was dead he would never forgive himself!

Tamara gave him a smile; however it looked more like a menacing smirk. "Relax, kid. We're not gonna hurt you or your sister," she said softly.

Henry glared at her, "Just everyone I love. You tried to blow up Storybrooke!" he accused.

Tamara sighed, "True, but that was never the point…" she said causing Henry to frown.

"It wasn't?"

She shook her head, "We came here to destroy magic, Henry, but then we found something more important, something that changed everything—you and Amara," she explained.

* * *

Regina was a woman on a mission, she would not let those badly dressed bastards kidnap her children and get away with it! As they reached the docks she tried to reach out and find Amara's magical signature.

"She must still be unconscious I can't track her!" she said worriedly. Both Snow and Emma gave her sympathetic looks.

Regina didn't want sympathy she wanted her daughter and son back even if it meant following Emma's lead. "Emma you don't even know where they are!" Snow tried to reason.

"Doesn't matter, I have to find him and Amara too. I'll track them down in hell if I have to!" Emma growled and Regina nodded appreciatively. They finally caught up to Greg and Tamara, but it was too late—Greg had opened up a portal the second he noticed the four of them. "The last bean! They've opened a portal!" Regina cried frantically.

"Amara!" she screamed at the same time Emma cried,"Henry!

However it was too late, Tamara and Greg vanished into the portal along with Henry and Amara.

Emma broke down crying as she held on to her mother; however her sorrow quickly turned to rage, "No! No! No! We have to follow them! There has to be a way!" she cried.

Regina shook her head, her heart felt as if it had shattered into a million pieces. She had lost her last remaining family, the one who had stood by her through everything. "Not only do we not know where they went, but Hook stole the last bean!" she said brokenly.

"I don't care!" Emma raged.

Regina glared at the younger woman, the only way to get the children back was if they acted reasonable and put all emotion aside. "Without it, there's no way to follow." She snapped.

"There has to be. We can't just let the, take Henry!" Emma sobbed.

Meanwhile Rumple and Belle had been walking up the docks, concern lined their faces as Rumple asked, and "They've taken Henry?" he asked. Regina nodded,

"And Amara…" she confirmed.

"You're the Dark One. _Do something_." David growled.

Rumple gave them a sympathetic look, "There's no way. I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There's no way in this world without a portal." He said sorrowfully his eyes landing on Regina.

Glaring Regina bit down her anger, she had to remain calm. It was the only way to save her son and daughter, she couldn't lose her temper. "So that's it? They're gone forever? I refuse to believe that." She said fiercely.

Belle, who had been looking into the distance, frowned. "What's that?" she asked as a ship pulled into the docks. It was the Jolly Roger.

Regina inwardly groaned, just what she needed bloody Killian Jones.

"What are you doing here?" Emma demanded once the ship had docked. It was obvious that there was something going on between the two, Snow may be good at spotting love, well Regina was good at spotting sexual tension.

Hook's eyes met Regina's, she was surprised by the angry sorrow which filled them. "Helping," he said calmly. "Regina can I have a quick word?"

Reluctantly Regina followed the pirate a bit further up the docks, "How long have you known?" she asked quietly.

Hook glared at her.

"Since I met the lass when I arrived in Storybrooke, bloody Hell Regina you could have told me I had a _bloody daughter_!" he snapped.

Regina winced before narrowing her eyes. "What happened between us was a mistake Killian, and Amara deserved a better father then some washed up pirate!" she hissed before returning to the docks.

"I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself?" Emma asked as Regina and Hook returned to the group.

Hook offered her a hurt smile, "Maybe I just needed reminding that I could…" he said softly looking at the savior with look and affection.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Enough waiting around, let's go!" she ordered not wanting to stay in Hook's presence for too long.

Emma nodded, "We need to get Henry and Amara. Greg and Tamara took them through a portal…" she explained to Hook who had been out of the loop.

At the mention of his newly found daughter Hook paled before glancing briefly at Regina. "Well, I offer my ship and my services to help follow them." He said at once.

He would do anything to save his own flesh and blood; he had always wanted a daughter and now would be his chance to get to know the one he never knew he had.

Again Regina rolled her eyes, "Well that's great, Hook, but how do we track them?" she snapped moodily at him. She wasn't too keen with the idea of him coming with them. "Leave that to me. I can get us to where we need to go," Rumple said his face a mask of seriousness.

"Well, let's do it!" Snow declared.

* * *

Once aboard the Jolly Roger, Hook and Rumple stood face to face. There was still hatred in Hook's ice blue eyes, but he would have to wait to slay his crocodile. His daughter was more important.

"So, are you done trying to kill me?" the Dark One asked his golden brown eyes staring into Hook's blue ones. Biting his tongue the pirate reluctantly nodded, "I believe so…"

Rumple smirked, "Excellent. Then you can live." He said as he magically summoned the Magic Globe used for tracking. Pricking his finger Rumple watched as a strange island appeared on the map. His eyes filled with dread as did Hook's.

"Where is that? Where did they take Henry and Amara?" Regina demanded.

"Neverland…" Hook whispered.

Walking over to the railing Hook chucked the magic bean into the water and watched as it formed a portal. He then glanced at Emma before taking his role at the wheel of his ship. "So who are we up against? Who are Greg and Tamara?" David asked.

"They're merely pawns, manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for…" Rumple explained darkly his eyes focused on the water. "And who's that?" Emma asked.

"Someone we should all fear."

* * *

**Don't forget to review and subscribe :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Miss Amara Mills**

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone sorry for this inconvenience I'm just redoing so chapters that I wasn't too happy with. Sorry for all the updates please feel free to re-read the new edits :)**

* * *

_Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise_

* * *

**Amara's POV**

* * *

The cool sensation of water brought me to my senses, opening my eyes I thrashed wildly trying to get myself above water.

What had happened where was I?

Swimming what looked like a shore I spotted Henry and then I spotted Tamara and Greg. "Run Henry!" I cried however it was too late Tamara had grabbed hold of me and Greg had grabbed hold of Henry.

"Slow down, pal. You got nowhere to go..." mocked Greg.

I felt my magic flare up in anger.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I cried as Tamara shoved a bracelet on my wrist. "What the hell is this?" I cried trying to get it off.

Tamara smirked, "It's a magic blocker, can't have you escaping until we get you to home office _Princess_," she snarled at me. I looked at Henry at tried to give him a comforting look.

Turning to Greg, Tamara smirked as she looked around the island we were on. "We made it. Mission accomplished." She sighed. I felt like punching her in the face, they wouldn't get away with this.

My mom wouldn't let some bitch kidnap her _precious angel_, the thought of my mom ripping out Tamara and Greg's hearts brought a smile to my face.

"Are you sure about that? 'Cuz my mom is coming to get me and Amara, _both_ of them." Henry said confidently, he had been thinking the same thing I had.

Smirking I added, "Just to let you know my mom is pretty scary when you mess with either me or my brother."

Greg sneered at us, "You might wanna take a look around, kids. Do you see any clock towers? You're a long way from Storybrooke..." he said maliciously.

I glared at him, "Oh yeah well news flash troll I used to live in the Enchanted Forest and let me tell ya you two dweebs won't last five minutes!" I sassed.

Henry nodded, "My family's been to the Enchanted Forest before, and they can get here again..." he added confidently.

A loud howl made me shiver, was that a werewolf? It couldn't be, the moon wasn't right? Or was it and I had been out longer then I thought?

"Well, we're not in the Enchanted Forest. This is _Neverland_." Tamara announced.

My blood ran cold, "N-Neverland?" I whispered. I remembered hearing stories from the servants when I was younger about the land where lost children were taken and forced to stay there against their will.

Tamara nodded while Henry asked, "You're here to destroy _Neverland_?"

Poor kid had no idea how much danger we were in, he had grown up with the child friendly Disney version of Peter Pan where Neverland was a happy place, not the sinister nightmare it was in reality.

Again Tamara smirked, "It's the mother lode of magic." She said simply, obviously also not noticing how much danger we were in. She turned to Greg, "Where's the communicator? We need to signal the Home Office..." she asked.

Reaching into his back pack Greg pulled out a communicator and handed it to Tamara who smiled, "Here you go, T..." he said.

As we were forced to walk foreword I couldn't help but get the feeling that someone or something was watching us. "An office in the jungle huh... Who works there, there are no adults in Neverland?" I asked.

Greg started to walk towards me, it was clear he didn't like kids. "Who we work for is not your concern, kid. Just know that they take care of us," he snapped at me his breath stank. Would it kill him to take a breath mint?

"Do they? Can they tell you how to get back home _after_ you destroy magic?" Henry asked, it was Henry's turn to get glared at by the troll. Standing protectively in front of my brother I gave Greg a look which _dared_ him to take a step closer.

I may have my magic bound, but I still knew how to cause injury with my hands! "We don't ask questions. We just _believe_ in our cause." He said.

Tamara, who was trying to open the communicator called out Greg's name distracting him for a moment. "Are you ok?" I asked hugging my brother, I was scared.

Not that I would admit it in front of these assholes.

Henry nodded his brown eyes looking wide and frightful, "When you didn't wake up I thought you were dead..." he admitted as he hugged me close.

Kissing the top of his head I pulled him close,"I'm not going anywhere," I promised before turning my attention back to our captors.

They were staring freaked out by the communicator which was filled with sand. I grimaced, looked like the natives knew we were here.

"It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions," I called over causing them both to glare at me.

"Walk!" Greg growled at me as he held me forcefully by the arm.

We walked for an hour before making camp in the thick of the jungle. I hated jungles, I preferred forests. Sitting by the fire with Henry snuggled next to me I began to stroke his hair like when he was a little kid.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?"I asked knowing that had always comforted him. Henry shook his head, "What do you reckon they want with us?" he whispered.

I shrugged, a feeling in my gut kept telling me we were being watched. Behind my arrogance I was terrified. I had no idea what was going to happen only that Tamara and Greg had been tricked and it looked like Henry and I would pay the price for their mistakes.

"What's with the fire we making s'mors?" I called over to troll face and the Wicked Witch of the West; who had been arguing for the last ten minutes in hushed whispers. Greg glared at me, something he seemed quite fond of doing. "No we're making a signal... we need to find some dry leaves and let the home office know we're here..." he said.

I looked around, the familiar feeling that somebody was watching me pin pricked the back of my neck. "I don't think that's necessary sweetie, somebody already knows we're here so quite ya hiding and face us!" I yelled over to the bushes.

At my command a band of teenagers immerged from the jungle dressed in ripped clothing and carrying weapons. Their leader was tall with sandy blond hair which was peeping through the thick hood which covered his face.

As soon as he saw me his face paled for a second as he stuttered,"_Amarantha_...?"his eyes met mine, something told me I should know who he was but no recollection came to me. Furrowing my eyebrows I asked, "Who the fuck is Amarantha?"

"Who are you?" Greg asked ignoring my little moment with hood boy.

Hood boy smirked he seemed to have gotten over his scare, "We're the home office," he announced as my heart sunk. I had been right, this was all a trick and now me and Henry would pay the price. "Welcome to Neverland," the boy said mockingly opening his arms in a welcome gesture.

However something about his aura told me there was nothing welcoming about any of this.

Realization dawned on Tamara's face, "The home office is a bunch of _teenagers_?" she asked looking around unable to believe what was happening. I stood protectively in front of Henry. "Worse, they're _lost boys_!" I corrected making hood boy smirk,

"Who are you girl?" he asked curiously.

Glaring I snapped, "None of your goddam buisness shit face!"

Hood boy glared at me however before he could retort Henry asked, "Why do the lost boys wanna destroy magic?"

_Good question kid,_ I thought.

"Yeah that's a big leap from the kids who dressed in animal skins in the movies..." I muttered.

They gave me weird looks before hood boy shot Henry a patronizing smile, "Who said we wanted to _destroy_ magic?" he asked slowly.

Greg stepped forward confusion on his face, "But that was our mission..." he said slowly.

"So you were told," hood boy smirked, "Yes... now the boy and girl hand them over," he ordered as his eyes flickered over me and Henry.

Out of instinct I stepped in front of my brother ready to harm the lost ones if they came near him. "Not until you tell us the plan..." Tamara sneered as she took a step closer to me and Henry, though the confidence had left her. "For magic, for getting home..."

Hood boy smiled that was when I noticed the jaggered scar which cut across his face, "You're not getting home..." he said simply a dark sense of humour flashing in his eyes.

Troll face, bless his little heart turned his fiery glare of doom upon hood boy and said in the most convincing serious tone I had yet to hear him use, "Then you aren't getting the boy or the girl!"

Again hood boy smiled and laughed slightly, his eyes met mine for a brief moment before returning to Greg. "Of course we are," he said gently.

Suddenly a black demonic shadow soared down from the sky and ripped what appeared to be Greg's shadow from his back and leaving Greg's body to crumple to the floor.

"RUN!" Tamara yelled to us, I nodded and grabbed hold of Henry's hand before dragging him into the jungle.

"Get the boy and girl," I heard hood boy command before the sound of boys pursing us.

Jungle leaves slapped me in the face as we ran aimlessly looking for an escape. We had been running for about ten minutes and the sound of the lost boys had softened, which was a good thing for Henry had tripped over a root which sent us flying towards the jungle floor.

Suddenly I felt two strong arms pull me out of the path and into some bushes, "Come on..." a husky voice whispered as he pulled both me and Henry out of the path just as a group of lost boys appeared.

Looking up into the eyes of my saviour I felt another jolt of familiarity like I had done with hood boy but this one felt deeper. He was dressed like the lost boys in green and browns and wearing a hood, he was very handsome with curly brown hair and smouldering grey eyes that were filled with fear.

I couldn't look away it was like all time had stopped for a single moment in time.

Opening my mouth to speak the boy silenced me, his fingers brushed my lips as the group of lost boys stopped.

"Where did they go?" I heard one say.

A few moments later the boys moved on and the mysterious boy removed his fingers from my list rendering me speechless, no one had ever dared silence me before. Removing his hood the boy gave me a boyish smile that sent my heart into butterflies.

"Thanks," Henry said softly reminding me that he was still there. I silently slapped myself, how could I forget my little brother other some guy I had just met?

_Some guy who happens to be the hottest guy you have ever seen _my inner voice countered.

"Pan and his forces know every grain of sand on this island, we must be careful..." the boy said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh and who's 'we' coz to me, 'we' means me and my brother not me, my brother and some random kid who is dressed like a lost boy," I sassed. He was cute yeah, didn't mean I trusted him.

The boy raised an eyebrow, "I'm_ not_ a lost boy," he scoffed as if I had insulted him, "I escaped..." the proud tone in his voice was almost adorable especially when slowly his grey eyes met mine.

Snorting I picked myself up from the ground in a very ungraceful manner and fixed him with my most intimidating glare. "Sure kid and I'm _Tinkerbelle_..." I drawled wincing slightly as he shot me a hurt look. Sighing I added, "look I'm sure you're a nice kid and all but I can take care of my brother just fine..." I said firmly.

"_I saved your life_," he argued.

"Is that supposed to make me _trust you?_" I asked, "Sorry honey I've had a _life time_ of trust issues gonna take a lot more than that to trust some random guy a pretty face _always_ equals trouble..."

"Amara maybe he can help us get off the island..." Henry suggested.

"No, haven't you learnt_ anything_ from the last year kid don't trust strangers!" I snapped before turning back to the boy who was watching me curiously, "Our family will be coming for us... I'm sorry but I can't put my brother's life in danger, not again..." I said shakily before taking hold of Henry's hand trying to fight the flashback which was causing through me.

* * *

_Sun shone through the clouds as two teenagers lounged on the grass besides the park, the girl had silky black hair which was braided with feathers and dip dyed blue while the boy had chestnut brown hair. "You haven't said a lot since the curse was lifted..." Amara said slowly as she looked into the chocolate brown eyes of her boyfriend Caleb._

_To be honest Amara had been terrified to see him. She was unsure how he would react once he knew who she really was. That she was the daughter of the Evil Queen, 'the Dark Princess' a foolish nickname given by Rumpelstiltskin when she was thirteen and not the rebellious daughter of the Mayor, the fairly ordinary Amanda Mills. _

_Turning his head to face her Caleb smiled as he pulled her into a kiss sending sparks through her body. He was the most handsome boy in Storybrooke, and maybe even in all the Realms and he was hers! Smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss and moaned slightly as he pressed her down to the ground. _

_"Amara get away from him, he isn't who he says he is!" the cry of Amara's younger brother Henry shouted causing Amara to squirm, her face blushing crimson. "What do you mean, get out of here brat!" she ordered full of embarrassment as she started to fix her clothes.  
_

_Henry was soon joined by Emma who looked equally as embarrassed. "He's right Amanda, Caleb isn't who he says he is... he works for Cora!" she claimed. _

_Pulling out of Caleb's grasp, Amara stared at him in horror. "You work for my Grandmother?" she asked, betrayal lacing her voice as tears threatened to shed. "You lied to me!"_

_Instead of defending himself like Amara was waiting for him too, Caleb pulled out a knife and and captured Henry. His brown eyes turning red and looking dead inside. "Are you really that naive enough to believe that anyone could actually love you Amanda?" he spat before laughing. "You aren't even a real princess just the bastard daughter of the Evil Queen!"_

_His words cut like knives through Amara's heart, "Let Henry go he has nothing to do with my mother please just let him go!" she begged. The thought of anything happening to Henry sent shock waves of fear spiralling down her spine._

_Again Caleb threw back his head and laughed, "Why should I?" he asked. "Cora has promised me wealth and power once I have took care of you and your brother!" he hissed._

_Suddenly Emma drew her gun and aimed it at the boy that Amara had once deemed the love of her life. "Unhand my son or I will shoot you!" she threatened, every bit as deadly as Regina. Gaining some of her sense back Amara fought through the heartache Amara summoned her magic._

_"Get the hell away from my brother you backstabbing son of a bitch!" she yelled as she sent a fire ball hurtling towards the unsuspecting knave, Emma lunged foreword and pulled Henry to safety while Amara watched the man she once thought she loved burn..._

* * *

"Amara wait," my name on his lips sounded almost magical as it brought me out of my thoughts, my body shivered slightly as I looked reluctantly back to him. He was also standing now and had helped Henry out of his bonds, (Tamara and Greg mustn't have bounded me coz I was unconscious).

"Take this, it is important Pan does not recover it," he said handing me a vile of golden dust.

I raised my eyebrow recognizing the substance he had given me. "Pixie dust?" I asked, "Isn't this stuff supposed to make you fly?"

The boy smirked, "That's what I thought... however Pan said that it stopped working ever since the faeries died out... it's still powerful though, which is why you must take it far away from here Amara..." he instructed.

"Sure but first I need to get this blasted accessory off my arm before I end up fucking murdering somebody..." I snapped glaring hatefully down at the bracelet which bound my magic. The boy laughed, "I would love to help you but I saw Pan charm it... only he can take it off..." he explained making me glare even more.

"Stay safe kid..." I muttered before leading Henry into the jungle.

* * *

We had been walking for about an hour before we heard the sound of the lost ones.

"Come on kid," I muttered as we started to run, the jungle had started to thin out and we ran until we were trapped on the ledge. "I'm so sorry Henry," I whispered still holding his hand.

"Don't give up yet Mari; we have the pixie dust remember..." Henry said, forever the optimist. Scowling I looked down at the vile which was still clutched in my hand. "The boy said it didn't work?" I said looking at it doubtfully.

Henry shot me a look, "Mari don't you remember the movies?" he asked. "In order for it to work you must have-"

"Faith, trust and pixie dust..." I whispered looking down at the golden dust in my hand. "You'd better hope this works kid otherwise I am haunting you in the other side!" I cried as I threw the golden dust over us.

"Together?" I asked,

"Always..." Henry replied as he took hold of my hand and we jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Miss Amara Mills**

* * *

_You could never feel my story_  
_It's all you know_  
_May your dreams come to reality_  
_If all else fails_

* * *

The moment my feet left the solid ground I felt a rush of magic flow through my body as I soared through the air, as light as a feather. "It worked!" I cried as I turned and twist in the air, for the first time in my life I felt free and like I could do anything!

Henry grinned at me as he also played in the air, this was the happiest I had seen him in a while. "Come on let's go home," I said softly taking hold of his hand again.

What would have taken hours on foot only took a few moments in the air, we soon landed in the clearing in which Tamara and Greg had left us. I quickly covered Henry's eyes as we landed in the morbid clearing.

Both Tamara and Greg lay still and dead in the clearing, their eyes wide with fright. I wondered how the she-devil had died; she had been very much alive when she had ordered for Henry and me to run.

"We should set up camp and wait for mom to find us," I said fiddling with my bracelet. "If only I could get rid of this damn bracelet!"

"Here let me help you," a familiar voice drawled whirling round I saw the boy from before leaning against a tree. His hood was gone and I could see more of his face now, his grey eyes gleamed with mischief while his mouth was curled into a smirk.

Picking up one of the spears which had been discarded I held it awkwardly and pulled Henry behind me. "Don't take another step closer!" I growled warningly. I still didn't trust him. Of course the boy didn't listen as he invaded my personal space, "You have fire, I like fire..." he purred making me shiver

He then the vial, which was still in Henry's hand, "I see you used my pixie dust then Henry..." he observed.

"And I see you didn't answer my question!" I snapped.

The boy smiled, "Yes it seems I have forgotten my manners." He said. Then with a mock bow he introduced himself, "Pan, Peter Pan."

"Get the fuck away from us you creepy little gremlin!" I yelled raising my spear whilst trying to mask my fear. The stories surrounding Peter Pan had always terrified me, intrigued me yes but terrified me as well.

Pan gave me a hurt look, "Now love there is no need for name calling," he drawled in that sexy accent of his. "Nor is there a need for you to be holding that spear, I am not going to hurt you or your brother," he promised.

Still glaring and still holding my spear I refused to look away, "Yeah well I can't make that kind of promise towards you!" I snarled before lunging at the immortal boy.

However Pan was quicker, with one swift movement his caught spear and snapped it in half. "Now, now love that wasn't very nice somebody could have gotten hurt..." he teased as he seized my arm.

"Run Henry!" I cried hoping that my little brother could escape this monster. However lost boys had started appearing from the trees and bushes, sick little grins on their smug faces as they cornered Henry.

"Take Henry back to camp, I'll follow shortly," Pan ordered his grip on my arm was like iron. I was in amazement as the lost boys herded Henry like a lost sheep and vanished back into the trees.

Now that we were fully alone I had never been more scared in my life, especially when those grey eyes reminded me of a wolf. A wolf that was ravenously hungry. "What do you want with me?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

Pan smirked, "I want to play a game..." he said raising his eyes suggestively making me blush. "What kind of game?" I asked curiously.

"If I can get you to fall for me you have to stay on this island forever, and if you win I will let both you and your brother leave..." he said.

I took a moment to think this through before asking, "And what if I don't want to play?" he smirked as he tucked a piece of my black hair behind my ear. "I will keep both you and your brother here anyway..." he whispered a hint of danger in his voice.

I wanted to back away; I wanted to run as far away as I could from this creep and take my chances. But my rebellious body didn't want too, even if it wasn't for the iron grip around my wrist I doubt I would be able to move anyway.

"I should probably let you know, I havent lost a game since I was six..." I said casually, the only person ever to beat me had been my Grandfather. Pan smirked as he pressed his lips close to my ear making it hard for me to control my breathing.

"Game on Princess,"he whispered as his lips crashed down onto mine.

A jolt of electricity pulsed through my body begging me to respond, however luckily I was still had my self control. Finally ripping free of his gasp I slapped him hard across the face "What the fuck!" I snarled making him smirk as he took hold of my harm.

"Just letting you know you can't win Princess..."

* * *

_Third person _

_Flash back_

* * *

_"Grandpa where's mummy?" five year old Amara asked, she was small for her age with long curly dark hair and mesmerizing ice blue eyes. She was dressed in a pretty blue dress as she stood in the grand library opposite her Grandpa Henry who took care of her. _

_Henry looked up from his book and frowned, he had no idea what to tell his Granddaughter, he knew that he had to keep her safe from the King and his men. If anyone ever found out about Amara she would surly die._

_ "She's gone away for a while darling, she will be back soon though..." he said as he picked her up and placed her on his knee._

_Henry had always been a gentle man, he had loved and cherished his only daughter Regina and had tried to love his cold power hungry wife Cora but there was no doubt that he loved his Granddaughter Amara._

_ "Why does she go away for so long?" Amara asked as she snuggled into his chest, her ice blue eyes filled with the innocence only a child could own. She knew little of the dangers of the world that wanted to harm her._

_ Sighing Henry stroked her hair, "To keep you safe darling... there are people who wish to harm you, and if your mummy doesn't stay away they will find you..." he explained._

_"Does my mummy not love me then?" Amara asked sadly as she began to play with a small pendant that hung around her throat, it was a beautiful necklace which had been handed down mother to daughter for generations. It was set in silver with a shimmering golden centre._

_ Cora had once explained to Henry that the pendant only shone gold for the chosen few, for everyone else it was a black stone. "Of course she does love," Henry said as he hugged her tighter.__"Your mummy would fight both Heaven and Hell to keep you safe!" he declared._

_Amara pouted, "Then why must she leave me? I don't understand..." she cried a small tear slipping down her cheek._

_"Because she has no choice my darling..."_

* * *

_End of Flashback._

* * *

Night had fallen and the rescue party had made a makeshift camp. Everyone was worn out from the battle of the mermaids and was anxious for sleep, well all except Regina. The island unnerved her; she could hear the famous wails of the lost ones.

Were Henry and Amara being held captive? Were they hurt? All these questions kept running through her head making it impossible for her to sleep. She knew that she had never been a perfect mother, she had made some bad decisions in the past but did she really deserve to be punished like this?

Her mother had ripped out her own heart so could never love her daughter and Regina had never had any strong female role models to look up too, it was no wonder she had been such a terrible mother to Amara.

"What's keeping you awake?" it was Emma, what was she doing awake Regina wondered.

Then she remembered that Emma had been in foster care all her life and had felt lost and unwanted.

"The sound of the lost ones..." Regina admitted. "I can't help but feel scared knowing that Henry and Amara are at Pan's mercy..."

Emma nodded, "I can hear the crying too... and I know what you mean. I feel so helpless, this is all my fault... had I just kept an eye on him-" she trailed off suddenly choked with emotion.

Regina suddenly felt awkward as she reached out and patted her rival on the shoulder; ever since Emma had set foot into Storybrooke she had hated the blond out of fear that Emma would steal Henry back. But despite her best efforts Regina had lost Henry to Emma anyway.

Now they were both sat in a jungle on a magical island crying about the kidnapping of their children.

"It wasn't your fault Swan," she said slowly. "Had you not focused your attention on destroying the trigger we would be dead anyway..."

"Yeah it's _your_ fault!" Emma accused, "Had you not activated the damn curse none of this would ever have happened in the first place!"

Feeling like she had been slapped Regina looked down, "I suppose you are right, it is my fault that my son and daughter hates me, my father is dead, I robbed you of your parents and childhood and now condemned my children to a face worse than death because of my hatred for Snow White..."

"Look I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did do not lie to me Miss Swan, it will do well if we are all honest with one another," Regina snapped fiercely. "It would also do well if we pull ourselves together and stop letting our emotions get in the way..." she added.

Emma nodded looking awkward, "So what's the history between you and Hook?" she asked.

Raising an eyebrow Regina asked, "What do you mean?"

Laughing Emma smirked, "Come on I'm not blind Regina, something obviously happened. You two glare at each other like you can't stand one another, so tell me what happened..."

Keeping her composure Regina pursed her lips.

"Not that it is any of your business but Hook and I used to be lovers when we were younger," she explained. "This was two years before I met Daniel, Hook or Killian as I knew him back then was staying in town before sailing on a great expedition. We met at one of my parents' balls and we had a romance it ended when he left for his 'once in a life time trip' with his brother a month later," she explained no emotion left in her voice.

"He broke your heart?"

Regina scowled, "No he broke my trust... but he also taught me that I couldn't love foolishly which was why I was more careful with Daniel," she explained. Emma nodded, "So do you still you know like him?" Emma asked.

"Why all the questions Miss Swan?"

Emma blushed making Regina smirk. "I knew it, you like the swashbuckling moron... my, won't mommy and daddy be proud," she teased.

"I do not like him!" Emma protested however the blush on her body said otherwise.

Still smirking Regina raised an eyebrow, "I thought we agreed not to lie to one another?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

* * *

**Wow hi guys I'm surprised so much interest had been put on this story, thank you to everyone who has either added this story to favourite story or to subscription list. Also massive thanks to those who have added me to favourite author, I probably don't deserve it but thank you :)**

**Any questions feel free to ask them in a review or PM and I will do my best to answer you. :)**

**HAS BEEN EDITED :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Miss Amara Mills**

**HAS BEEN FULLY EDITED **

* * *

_This waking nightmare  
lingers.  
When will the mirror  
stop telling lies.  
_

* * *

Pan held onto me until we reached the lost boy camp, unsurprisingly it was filled with unwashed miserable teenage boys. I saw Henry sitting on his lonesome glaring at everyone.

"Henry!" I cried as I ran over and wrapped him in my arms, "I'm so sorry I couldn't get you away!" I sobbed as I held him close. If anything happened to the brat I would never be able to forgive myself!

We had attracted quiet a lot of attention as Pan smirked at me, "How touching... brother and sister reunited..." he drawled making me glare at him. He wouldn't win our little deal, I wouldn't let him.

I had trained under both the Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin, I would not be intimidated by some cocky teenage brat! Henry noticed the way that Pan was looking at me so I shot him a look telling him I would tell him later.

"Lost boys I would like to introduce our new lost boy Henry and our first ever lost girl Amara!" Pan announced causing the lost boys to cheer and gather around us. Had I not been lectured by Rumpelstiltskin about how dangerous the lost boys could be, I could easily be led to believe they were harmless children.

Climbing on top of a rock Pan unsheathed what appeared to be pipes and began to play an unearthly tune which sounded hauntingly familiar...

* * *

_The moon was fat and bloated as it casted it's eerie light upon the castle, Princess Amara sighed as she looked out of her balcony upon her mother's Kingdom. She was the most loneliest ten year old in all of the Kingdom- or at least that was what it felt like. _

_Her mother- the Evil Queen was throwing a ball for Amara's birthday but none of the Noble's children would come anywhere near the young Princess, they would hiss hurtful names like "Bastard," and "Witch..." in her direction whenever the Queen was not about. _

_Which was the reason why she had escaped from the spectrum of colour and the ensemble of music. The cool October breeze whipped around her dark hair and played with the long skirts of her pale blue gown. Amara would give anything to be able to run away, runaway from her life as the bastard daughter of the Evil Queen and finally be free._

_Suddenly a hauntingly beautiful piece of music filled the air, soft and sweet like an angel's harp lulling Amara's broken soul. Without thinking the ten year old abandoned her spot on the balcony and snuck through the secret passageways of the castle until she reached outside. _

_Following the beautiful music she stumbled upon an old farmhouse deep in the forest which surrounded the palace grounds, a group of boys were dancing wildly around one lone figure who stood like a King on a log playing some pipes. He was the most beautiful boy Amara had ever seen._

_As soon as she entered the clearing the boy stopped playing and their eyes met, jolts of electricity sparked between them. Fear flooded his grey eyes as he jumped down from his perch, the boys still dancing around him causing a barrier between him and Amara. _

_"Amarantha?" he asked, his voice broken and filled with longing as he closed the space between them. Amara shook her head as she held onto his gaze feeling mesmerized and overwhelmed from the music. It was liberating and intoxic, all she wanted to do was dance! "No," she finally said. "My name is Amara..." _

_She had no desire for the boy to know that she was a Princess, he might tell her to leave, leave the wild scene and beautiful music never to return. The boy's face fell for a second before he smiled. "I'm Peter Pan," he introduced with a boyish smile. _

_Giggling slightly Amara tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and looked up at him through her thick lashes, "Nice to meet you Peter... you play the pipes beautifully..." she said softly._

_Grinning from ear to ear Pan bowed before raising his eyebrow, "You can hear the music?" he asked as she nodded._

_"Why shouldn't I be able too?" she asked curiously, "Rumpelstiltskin says that some pieces of music are enchanted so only certain people can hear it..." she said, proud that she had remembered what the Dark One had taught her._

_Pan chuckled, "Yes the Dark One is right only lost children can hear my pipes," he explained. "I do not normally get girls..." he said making Amara scoff, "But Amara," he continued in a voice no woman or girl could resist, "One girl is worth more than twenty boys!"_

_"You really think so?" Amara asked gleefully, she had never met a boy quiet as witty as he was, nor as charming. Pan nodded, "Would you like to dance?" he asked as he bowed lowly._

_Giggling again Amara curtsied in her long blue dress and replied, "I would like that very much Peter Pan..."_

* * *

How had I forgotten that night I wondered as I looked around the lost boy compound, now I could clearly pick out recognizable faces. "What's wrong?" Henry asked as we sat on our log ignoring Pan and his comrades. "I've met him before..." I whispered. "Back in the Enchanted Forest, I met Pan when I was a kid..."

Henry frowned, "Do you reckon that will affect your chances of winning...?" he asked. I shook my head firmly, "No. We are getting off this island and that's that, you've already missed too much school as it is!" I said ruffling his hair making him groan. Now that he didn't have Mary Margret aka Snow White as his teacher, Henry hated school!

"Would you like to dance Milady?" Pan asked as he flew over to us, the same boyish charm in his eyes as it had been all those years ago. Narrowing my eyes I glared at the lost boy, "Sorry Pan... but I don't hear the music anymore!" I retorted, even though it was a complete lie and he knew it.

A sly grin graced his features as his eyes flickered to the bracelet that bound my magic, "You must be getting very bored with that bound on your magic..." he drawled. I raised an eyebrow wondering what he was getting at. "Feel free to remove it," I hissed.

"Maybe I will,"

"Oh that's _considerate_ off you...!"

"Once you stop lying to me..." he finished as he pulled me up towards him, a smirk playing on his lips as he held me close. "You may think you are winning Amara, but you will _always_ be mine!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Amara/Amanda**

**BEEN EDITED **

* * *

_Just a glance and you tell me_  
_There in a heartbeat _

_I was in the dark and you found me_  
_Crawlin at your feet I couldn't get out __you see you got me_

* * *

"I swear to every God ever created that if you do not put me down soon Pan I will fucking kill you!" I growled as we flew through the jungle.

It was day two on the island and Pan had seen fit that I travel with Airways Neverland, not that I had any choice in the matter! A deep chuckle escaped his lips as he held me tighter.

"Now love, are you sure you want me to put you down_ right now_?" he asked glancing down at the ground which was a fair few miles away.

Also looking down I realised what he meant and blanched, "No, I'm good..." I tried to back track.

However it was too late, Peter had already released me from his grip and sent me hurtling through the air.

"PETER!" I screamed as I plummeted to my death. "Think happy thought, think happy thoughts," I sobbed to myself however it was hard to be happy when one was falling to their death!

Closing my eyes I waited for the splat.

The spat however never came.

Opening my eyes I realised that I was once again in Peter's arms, his grey eyes sparkled with mischief while his lips were pulled back in a boyish grin. Anger flooded through me when I realised that I was holding onto him for dear life. Tumbling out of his grasp I stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes and glared.

"You fucking bastard!" I screamed at him, had it not been for my bracelet which bound my magic I would have done some damage! "What the actual fuck was tha about you _don't just drop people from the sky_!" I raged.

Peter chuckled which pissed me off even more; "It's not fucking _funny_ Pan!" I snarled which made him laugh even more. "But it is love," he said softly.

"No wonder Wendy bloody left!" I snarled.

Emotion flickered through Pan's grey eyes as he snatched hold of my hand, "Come on we are going back to the camp... " he said pulling me forcefully foreword. Had I touched a nerve?

Silently we continued our trek through the jungle until we returned back to the camp. Teenagers were everywhere! Some were cooking, some were sparring and some were lazing about. It was really a funny sight, you know once I got over the fact that I had been fucking kidnapped!

Henry was on the edge of the crowd, he frowned when he saw my shaking with anger still and ran over to where Pan and I were, his brown eyes filled with concern. "Are you ok Amara?" he asked worriedly glaring at Pan. Who knew the little angel could be such an idiot did he have a bloody death wish?

"Yeah I'm fine kid..." I said as the rest of the lost boys surrounded me begging me to tell them stories, I only knew the stories from Henry's book and works of fiction from my world. "Erm... look I'm not really in the mood to tell a story..." I began however Peter cut me off,

"Yes you are love," he said cheerfully before whispering in my ear. "Play your role and I will let you remove that bracelet of yours..."

Glaring at the immortal twat I sighed, "Fine..."

Peter grinned and led me over to a wooden bench where he sat me down. The lost boys gathered around our feet, eager looks on their youthful faces. Even the older ones like Hood Boy- who's name I had learnt from Peter was Felix looked interested.

"Erm..." I began quickly thinking of a story, I decided to use the story line of one of my favourite books ya know with a few edits.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful Princess called Elena. She was the most beautiful Princess in the Kingdom of Fell's Church. One day she was engaged to the handsome Prince Stefan who was kind and sweet. They were very much in love and Elena truly believed that he was the love of her life..."

One of the lost boys made a disgusted face.

"However one day at the ball to celebrate Stefan and Elena's engagement, Elena met Stefan's mysterious older brother Damon. He was everything his younger brother wasn't, mysterious and dangerous. Stefan warned her to stay away from his brother knowing that Damon desired Elena wanting to turn her into his Queen of darkness. But Elena was drawn to Damon."

All their attention was on me, even Peter's.

"Eventually Elena found that she was torn between two brothers, the good hearted kind Stefan and Damon the handsome bad boy who was good only for her..."

"Who did she chose?" one of the lost boys asked.

"_Obviously_ Stefan because he's good and Damon is evil...!" another one argued.

I could feel Peter's eyes on me now; I could sense his curiosity about how I would end this story. "Elena's true love was Stefan; even though she thought she desired Damon she could never love him because people who do bad things are just bad people...!" I concluded.

"Can you remove my bracelet now?" I asked Peter who was still staring at me. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "But you said-"

"Correction _Princess_, I said I 'may' remove your bracelet, I didn't promise!" he hissed before picking up his pipe. "Now let's celebrate the arrival of the Heart of the Truest Believer!" he cried to the lost boys who cheered.

Growling in annoyance I stormed to the furthest part of the camp and sat down moodily. I couldn't believe this, any of this! How could my favourite Disney Movie be so twisted? But then I lived in a world where Snow White was a rebel not the innocent little girl the stories portrayed her to be.

"You shouldn't have told that story," Henry said as he sat down beside me. Wrapping him in my arms I sighed,

"I know."

"So why did you?" he asked.

Laughing slightly I pulled him closer, "First story that came to my head. It was either that or Harry Potter..." I admitted.

Henry smiled and turned to face the lost boys who were dancing wildly to no music, "Do you reckon mom and Emma are looking for us?" he asked. I could hear the doubt seeping into his voice. Had only one day on the island really done this to my little brother?

"Of course they are why would you think that they wouldn't?" I asked holding him protectively.

Sighing Henry turned back to me and that's when I saw it, the sadness and loneliness which swam in his brown eyes. "My dad's _dead_ Mari... my mom abandoned me once already what is to say she won't do it again? And mom- _our_ mom, we both know that she would never willingly work with Gran and Grandpa..." he said.

"_Now listen here young man and listen good_," I said fiercely.

"Emma left you because she didn't think she would be a good mother plus she was only _eighteen_ at the time and was trying to do what was best for _you_. She would move Heaven and Hell to protect you now that you have been reunited and she knows you. As for mom, _my_ mom she has_ always_ loved you more than me. It's a fact that everyone has always known. Which is why I know that she will_ kill everyone and everything in her way to get you the Hell out of here_, and do everything she can even if it means she has to work with Snow and Charming. Hell I bet even dear old Rumple has joined the voyage of operation Save Henry!"

Tears sprang in Henry's eyes as he clutched onto me, "You really think so?" he whispered. I nodded and held him close he may not have been my real brother but then blood didn't really make family did it?

"Try and get some sleep kid," I said softly as he snuggled up close to me.

* * *

_"Amanda how many times have I told you to keep those stupid fairy tales to yourself?" Regina snapped, hands on hips as she glared down at her rebellious daughter. Amanda looked up at her mom with nothing but defiance in her eyes._

_She was still clutching Henry's storybook which she had bought him for his seventh birthday. "I don't see why you are so against me reading him a bunch of stupid fairy tales... it's not like I'm reading him passages from a Satanic bible!" she argued. _

_Ever since Henry had come into their family, Amanda and Regina's relationship had been strained. Not that the mother and daughter had ever been close before. Amanda was wild and rebellious, often going to wild parties with friends and getting drunk with college kids from out of town. _

_Regina looked like she had swallowed a lemon. _

_"Go to your room!" she hissed her dark eyes boring into Amara's blue ones. "You can forget about going to that school dance tonight young lady!"_

_"Why do you always try to control my life?" Amanda raged. "You don't fucking own me or Henry so stop fucking walking around here like you're some Goddam fucking Queen!" _

_Quick as lightning Regina closed the space between them and backhanded her daughter, the loud sound echoed around the marbled floored room which was Regina's office. _

_Tears sprang into Amanda's eyes while shock lined Regina's face. It was the first time Regina had ever used violence against her daughter. "Amanda I-" she began however the fifteen year old cut her off,_

_"Forget it mom, I fucking hate you!" she screamed before storming out the door._

* * *

It had been a long time since I had thought about that evening, it had been a few months before Emma came to Storybrooke. Mom and I had never really gotten along when she activated the curse.

I was shocked when she took away my memories, betrayed hurt and angry. When I finally got my memories back I refused to stay in the same house as her and moved in with Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, Rumpelstiltskin had always been like family for me.

Sometimes I though I was thankful that she had, for twenty eight years I was allowed to forget about all the horrors in my life. I knew that she loved me, but other times I wondered if she hated me because of my father.

She never talked about my father, I assumed for years that it was Daniel, the man whom my Grandmother had murdered so that mom could marry Snow's dad. But when he had come back as a zombie last year mom had confessed that Daniel had not been my dad but somebody she hadn't known very well but did not matter because he was dead.

But then before Greg and Tamara kidnapped me mom had said that my dad wasn't dead. Did that mean that I had a dad out there somewhere?

Looking down at Henry I sighed, I had always been jealous of the kid. Everybody loved Henry, he was a little angel while I was a demon's spawn whom everyone feared and hated. I never chose my mother; I didn't choose any of this.

Glancing over to the lost boys I saw that they were still dancing under Peter's spell, however the devil himself was not there. Where had he gone? Leaning my head against Henry's I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**AN**

**Points to those who can spot the Caroline quote from the Vampire Diaries**


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Amara**

**HAS BEEN EDITED**

* * *

_Seven devils all around you _  
_Seven devils in my house _  
_See they were there when I woke up this morning _  
_I'll be dead before the day is done _

* * *

_Third Person POV_

* * *

Lying silently awake Emma couldn't help but listen to the cries of the lost boys, the story that Regina had told her had moved her. Glancing over to the older woman Emma was happy to see that she was finally sleeping.

The whole ordeal must have been hard for Regina, Emma thought. She wasn't fighting for just one child like Emma but two.

Emma remembered when she first came to Storybrooke and had met the rebellious Amara who hated her mother...

* * *

_Once again alone on her birthday Emma stared at the flickering flame of the candle on her birthday cupcake, she hated her birthday; it always reminded her that she was alone. A knock on the door brought Emma out of her thoughts; she hadn't been expecting anyone although it could be Mrs Marshall from across the hall. Mrs Marshall had become somewhat a Grandmother figure to Emma and was always pasturing her. _

_Opening the door Emma was surprised to see a girl about fifteen with dark curly hair and piercing ice blue eyes, standing next to her was a younger boy about ten with soft brown hair and curious hazel eyes which were startlingly similar to her own. "Can I help you kids?" Emma asked cautiously._

_The girl rolled her eyes and looked like she would rather be anywhere else other then there, a bruise had formed under her right eye and both eyes were red from crying. "Are you Emma Swan?" the boy asked hopefully._

_Slowly Emma nodded, "Yeah, who are you?" she asked._

_The boy grinned a grin which looked eerily familiar, "My name's Henry. I'm your son..." he said as he slipped underneath Emma's arm and into the apartment. The girl rolled her eyes again and chased him inside. "Henry it's rude to walk into other people's homes, even if she is your birth mom..." she chided._

_Emma was more than confused, "And you are?" she asked the girl who gave her a sassy look. She reminded Emma of herself when she was that age._

_"Amanda, he's my adopted brother..." she said jerking her head in Henry's direction._

_Slowly Emma nodded before turning her attention back to Henry, "Whoa, hey, kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?" she asked._

_Now it was Henry's time to roll his eyes, it was almost identical to Amanda's; Emma could see that the girl was protective of her younger brother. "Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me." He explained as if to a small child. _

_Emma raised an eyebrow and looked at Amanda who shrugged, "He speaks to everyone like that..." she said with an affectionate smile towards the younger boy who glared at her._

_Suddenly a tidal wave of emotions threatened to drown Emma, everything that she had boxed off ten years ago came crashing around her again. Her son had found her; the last reminder of Neal had found her. Guilt threatened to choke her, how could she have abandoned her own child like her own parents had abandoned her?_

_"Give me a minute..." she said before making a beeline for the bathroom. Once away from the children Emma allowed a few tears to escape her eyes. _

_She couldn't believe this was happening, after she had got her life together she had considered searching for her son and bringing him up herself. However she knew that he would be better off without her._

_"Hey, do you have any juice? Never mind, found some..." she heard Henry call and then Amanda say,_

_"Henry put that back and wait for Emma, you shouldn't take things without permission it's rude!"_

_Now she knew she had been right, he looked loved and cared for and had a protective older sister. But what happened to Amanda's eye? What had caused Henry to seek her out Emma wondered? _

_Was his adopted family abusive? _

_Worry began to form in the bit of Emma's stomach as she exited the bathroom. As soon as she entered the room Henry beamed up at her and said, "You know, we should probably get going..."_

_Emma raised an eyebrow, "Going where?" she asked she noticed that Amanda had suddenly become very interested in her hair and not in the conversation._

_"I want you to come home with me..." Henry announced._

_Emma had heard enough now, "Okay, kid, I'm calling the cops!" she said cutting across the room however Amanda stopped her. A serious look illuminated her ice blue eyes._

_"Do that and I will tell them that you kidnapped us," she threatened, Emma sighed._

_"And they'll believe you because I'm his birth mother..." she realised as she put down the phone she had been holding. _

_Amanda nodded, a smirk forming on her lips, "Look we've come all this way and you did abandon him... you owe him this one little favour..." she reasoned._

_Emma frowned that had been a low blow, "You're not gonna do that..." she stated. Amanda's eyes hardened as they narrowed, she looked like a force to be reckoned with, but Emma would be dammed if she let a teenager intimidate her!_

_"Try me," Amanda growled oozing confidence._

_"You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. It's called a "super power." I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are!" Emma stated a superior look on her face._

_Amanda was about to argue however Henry stopped her pulling the most convincing puppy-dog look Emma had ever seen. "Wait. Please don't call the cops. Please come home with us," he begged._

* * *

A noise brought Emma out of her thoughts, drawing her sword she slowly started to approach the sound of the noise. The crying was startling to settle leaving room for an eerie silence.

"Guys wake up!" she whispered, however the rest of the rescue party continued their peaceful slumber. Even Regina did not stir.

"You hear that too?" a low male voice asked.

Turning around Emma was confronted with a teenage boy who looked around the same age as Amara. He surveyed her with curiosity as he leaned against the tree playing with a piece of parchment which was in his hands.

"Your Emma right?" he asked, though by the tone of his voice Emma surmised that he knew all too well who she was.

He then glanced over to where the others were sleeping and wrinkled his nose, "I wonder why they can't hear the crying?" he mused.

Pointing her sword at the boy's throat Emma demanded, "Who are you?" there was something about the boy which screamed suspicious.

"Did I forget to introduce myself?" the boy asked shaking his head, "I'm Peter..." he said licking his lips, "Peter Pan..."

Rage consumed Emma as she lunged at the boy and pressed him up against the tree, the sword still at his throat. Yet Pan did not lose that air of confidence he wore so well, instead a cocky smirk graced his lips.

Fighting to keep her rage under control Emma demanded, "Where's Henry..." her voice strained.

"You've got fire, I like fire..." Pan drawled not once seeming alarmed by the sword at his throat.

"Where's my son?" Emma demanded, a bit more forcefully. She had grown up around bullies like this kid; she knew how to handle them.

Pan smirked again; "Henry is still alive if that's what your worried about..." he reassured his eyes looking into Emma's.

"Why'd you take him?" she demanded keeping her voice low so not to wake the others, "And why did you take Amanda?" added feeling guilty for not asking about the girl sooner.

Again Pan smirked, "Henry is a very special boy Emma..." he said ignoring the question about Amanda or Amara whatever her name was, Emma was beginning to get confused with all these different names.

Emma glared was this kid for real? She had always thought that Peter Pan was some happy go lucky ginger pansy who flew around playing stupid games with his lost boy followers and fighting the evil Captain Hook.

Funny how things turned out she thought. Hook turned out to be fairly good _and attractive _where Peter Pan was the villain.

"I know, but that doesn't answer my question. What do _you_ want with him?" she demanded pressing the sword closer to Pan's throat.

Yet again Pan didn't seem fazed if anything he just looked amused. _Stupid kid _Emma thought to herself. "I came here to see who I was up against," Peter explained a small smile playing on his lips. "The Saviour," he dragged her name out in a husky tone. "Gotta say I'm not disappointed..." he finished in a flirty tone.

Emma growled, "What game are you playing here Pan what could you possibly want with Amanda and Henry?" she demanded. Pan smirked again; he didn't seem to fazed that Emma had a sword to his throat, he seemed to act like he was_ enjoying_ it. _Sick little bastard_, Emma thought disgusted.

"Amara and I have a deal... I let her and Henry walk free from this island if she wins my little game. If she looses which she will, I get to keep both of them..." he explained, a flash of triumph in his eyes.

Frowning Emma asked, "What game and what are the rules?" feeling even more worry for her son. What was Amanda thinking? Pan sensed her fear and his smirk grew into a twisted grin, "Well little saviour... if Amara falls for me I win... if she successfully resists my charm, which she won't she wins..." he purred.

"Amanda would never fall for you, she has more taste then a sick demented psychopath who kidnapped both her and her younger brother!" Emma retorted. She had grown fond of the teenager. Pan smirked, "You have faith in a stranger?" he asked. "My my it would seem the dear Captain has changed your tune Miss Swan..." he drawled as his eyes lazily flickered over to sleeping Hook. "If I were you I would take your pity party back aboard his ship and never return, Amara and Henry are as good as mine..."

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who has either reviewed/subscribed/added to favourites it means a great deal to me. **

**I understand I haven't made Amara's age clear.**

**When the curse happened she was fifteen so has been fifteen for the last 28 years however when Emma broke the curse she started aging again so she is 16/17ish. **

**Also I picked the name Amara because it means eternally beautiful in Greek I think and also beloved :) **

**Any questions feel free to review or send me a PM and I will do my best to answer :)**

**Next chapter will involve Captain Swan and Peter/Amara fluff and one angry MamaBear Regina :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Paradise **

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Amara/Amanda and Amarantha**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hi guys sorry for the re-editing I've been under a lot of stress lately due to my mocks next week, (I know it isn't an excuse) anyway thank you to everyone who has stuck by me. This is just a little filler chapter will probably write some more either this weekend or next friday depending on how things are. Thanks everyone :)**

* * *

Pictures fill my head

I feel so trapped instead but

Trapped doesn't seem so bad

'cause you are here

* * *

I was lost in thought when Peter found me, I had wondered off after yelling bloody murder at him forcing Henry to shoot a poisoned arrow at poor Felix, and found myself by a pretty lake. So far it was the prettiest place in Neverland that I had encountered.

The waters were clear and pure, the grass soft and green and there were even pretty wild flowers. "Why am I not surprised to find you here?" he mocked as he sat down beside me, instantly ruining my fairly good mood.

Tensing slightly observed that the devil was in a good mood, indicating that somebody had gotten hurt. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked not taking my eyes off the pretty colours of the water.

Pan smiled, it was a very handsome smile it seemed to light up his boyish features making him seem innocent and childlike... of course I knew better than anyone that appearances could be deceiving. "I designed this place for you," he said casually picking up a lotus flower- which happened to be my favourite, "Down to the last detail..."

"What do you mean you designed it for me I don't remember asking you to build me a little slice of Eden...?" I asked confused.

Again Peter smiled as he touched my forehead, "Let me remind you..." he said as images exploded like a movie in my mind.

* * *

_Filled with giddiness Amara rode through the forest dressed in a simple cotton white dress and an old cloak that her maid servant Sofia had lent her, tonight she was meeting Peter again. _

_Part of her knew that she should tell him who she really was, that she was the daughter of the Evil Queen, but the other part- the more logical part knew that once she told him he would leave and never return. _

_Who would want to be friends with the daughter of a monster? _

_Slowing her horse down as she approached the old run down farmhouse Amara felt her heart skip a beat as she saw the teenage boy leaning against the wall of the house, he looked even more beautiful in the fading light. _

_Quickly dismounting Amara ran over and wrapped her arms around the older boy, a gleeful smile illuminating her face. "Hello Amara," he greeted as he hugged her back. _

_"Hello Peter," she said chirpily before blushing, she wasn't very good around people. Nobody had ever wanted to be friends with her before, not until Peter anyway__. _

_But Amara didn't really care much for the snotty nobles who were like her step-sister Snow White, stuck up and evil._

_The two children played for a while, Amara drawing while Peter whittled. "What are you drawing?" Peter asked making Amara blush._

_"My happy place..." she answered showing him a garden that she had dreamt of as a child, Peter smiled._

_"It's very pretty... I could do with a garden like this," he said._

_Raising an eyebrow Amara asked, "Where do you live Peter?"_

_"Neverland," he replied still holding the paper. "A world full of magic and adventure, I could create this garden in a single thought if you wished it?" he asked making Amara's eyes widen. Nobody had ever offered to do anything like that for her before, "Would you really?" she asked. _

_Nodding Peter grinned, "I can show you if you like?" he asked._

_"Where is Neverland, I've never heard of it..?"_

_"Second to the right, and then straight on till morning," he answered as he pulled out his dagger and started whittling a piece of wood he had been holding again. Amara frowned, that was a strange address she thought. "They put that on the letters?" she asked confused._

_Peter shook his head, an amused smirk on his face as he said, "Don't get any letters..."_

_"But your mother gets letters?"_

_"Don't have a mother..."_

_Amara's eyes widened, "But everybody has a mother!" she cried._

_This made Peter smirk, "Not me, where I live there are no adults unless I allow them there... nobody to tell me what to do and who I should be, I can forever be a child!" he explained gleefully. _

_"I wish I could go there it sounds wonderful!" Amara whispered enviously. She would give anything to escape her mother's oppressive rules and to finally be who she was born to be. _

_Putting down his whittling Peter looked at her, but really looked at her. "Come with me," he said, his face the most serious that Amara had seen. _

_"W-what?"_

_Taking her by the hand Peter grinned, "Come away to Neverland with me and we never ever have to grow old!" he offered._

_Wasn't that what she wanted, to runaway and be free?_

_Could you do it though? A small voice in the back of her mind whispered, could you really leave your own mother behind and abandon her to the darkness that threatens to consume her heart? _

_"What about my family?" she whispered._

_"Forget them, Amara. Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again..." he whispered into her ear, his voice so tempting making it hard for her to think straight. "Never is an awfully long time..." she murmered looking into his slate grey eyes, "But yes... take me away to Neverland!" she decided now also grinning._

_However before Peter could reply a cold voice filled the clearing, "Unhand my daughter you demon!" Amara turned around in horror to see her mother and the Dark One standing behind them._

_ "M-m-mother?" she stuttered fearfully still holding onto Peter who was glaring at Rumpelstiltskin who was glaring right back. "What are you doing here?" she asked._

_Concern and anger filled Regina's dark eyes as she used her magic to summon her daughter away from Peter, "No, let me down!" Amara cried as she tried to fight the purple mist, tears spilling onto her cheeks. "Mother put me down, Peter run!" she sobbed her eyes locking onto Peter's._

_ Peter however looked furious, like an avenging angel. _

_"You will not be able to hide her forever Rumpelstiltskin I will find her!" he hissed before his eyes fell onto Amara, "Don't worry Mari I'll find you, and we will runaway to Neverland and be together forever!" he promised before flying away. _

_"PETER!" Amara sobbed as the magic bubble which she had been trapped in disintegrated._

* * *

Blinking back tears I turned to stare at Peter, "How come I don't remember any of these things?" I whispered. A flash of anger passed through Peter's eyes as he began to play with the lotus flower in his hand.

"When your mother found out who I was and that I wanted to bring you to Neverland she made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin, she promised to owe him a favour if he protected and trained you... I tried looking for you for years, unfortunately Rumpelstiltskin had erased your memories and warded you against me..." he explained.

Sorrow pooled in my heart, how long had my memories being messed with, how could my mother do that to me? Maybe Peter was right and I did belong in Neverland, my younger self certainly seemed to think so, I was truly a lost girl...

_That may be true but when you were ten you didn't have a younger brother whose freedom depends on your actions! _Her logical voice snapped, _so pull yourself together Amara! _

"If I promise not to run off or do anything damaging to your lost boys will you remove my bracelet?" I asked, once upon a time we had been friends it would seem and I was starting to believe that he wouldn't hurt me.

Peter hesitated for a moment before nodding, "The moment you break one of my rules it goes back on understood?" he asked. I nodded; all I wanted was to feel the soothing sensation of my magic.

Peter's cold fingers removed the band allowing my suppressed magic to engulf me, crying out in pain I collapsed into Peter's awaiting arms. "Sleep love, get your strength up," was all I heard before slipping into unconsciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Amara/Amanda and any other unknown characters**

* * *

**It's so quiet here  
And I feel so cold  
This house no longer  
Feels like home.**

* * *

Regina couldn't take another minute on the bloody island, she was plagued at night by nightmares and forced to put up with the insufferable Snow White during the day. If the lost boys or Pan didn't kill her, this form of torture surly would!

They had been on the island now for three weeks and had no contact with either Amara or Henry and Regina's motherly instincts were telling her she needed to get a move on. She wondered if Pan had told Amara that they had met before yet, most likely she had got the impression that the immortal brat liked games.

What a better way to break the already fragile mother/daughter relationship.**  
**

When Emma had told her about Amara's deal with Pan, Regina had been furious. What had her daughter been thinking? Worry had covered Regina like a thick sheet of ice for the last three weeks knowing that her daughter would never win...

* * *

_A young Regina sat in her bedroom cradling her three month old daughter, she was now a Queen and her daughter's life was still very much in danger. If her husband ever found out about Amara, Regina didn't want to see what would happen._

_ Glancing down at the small bundle in her arms, Regina couldn't help but smile. Amara was a small ray of light in Regina's dark life. She had to be strong, if not for herself then for Amara! _

_"You're Highness the Dark One is here to see you," a maid said fearfully. _

_Looking up Regina paled; she had not been to any of her lessons since Amara's birth. "Take Amara, Catherine and stay here..." she ordered as she handed the baby to her good friend. Catherine gave her a fearful look however took the babe, "Be careful Milady..." she said as Regina left the room._

_Regina shivered as she walked into the walled gardens, the wind whipped through her dark hair which tumbled over her bare arms as she searched for the vindictive little imp. Sure enough, Rumpelstiltskin stood under one of the apple trees._

_ "I believe congratulation is in order dearie," he said not bothering to turn around. Again Regina shivered, was he being sarcastic?_

_ Swallowing her fear Regina stood a little taller and joined him under the tree, she refused to be intimidated. She was a Queen now, he could not hurt her._

_"What are you doing here?" she hissed, "If my husband was to find out that I am associated with you..."_

_"Relax dearie, the King is out riding with his daughter..." he said finally turning to look at her."You look tired dearie, are they dark shadows under your eyes?" he asked._

_Regina glared, "You didn't answer my question!" she said coldly. She would not play games with him, not when she had more than her own life to risk. Rumple smirked as he picked an apple off the tree. "I'm here dearie... to talk about your daughter," he said looking at the apple, a bemused smirk on his face._

_"What about her?"_

_"I received a vision about her future and thought you might be interested," he replied in his annoying high squeaky voice. Regina frowned; she had heard that Rumpelstiltskin had the power of foresight. "What will it cost me?" she asked._

_Rumple's eyes softened, "I will not charge you for this dearie for I believe this to be in my best interest as well. You see young Amara will grow up and fall in love with one of my most bitter enemies. Now I cannot allow him to be happy, not after what he took from me..." he explained._

_Lowering her eyes Regina bit her lip, "You are asking me to deny my daughter happiness. Why should I help you?" she demanded. If there was anything she wanted in this cruel world it was for her daughter to find love, Regina had promised herself not to stand in the way of Amara's happiness. _

_She would not be cruel like her mother, dividing two loves. "I will not do that; I will not deny Amara her chance at true love. Goodbye Rumpelstiltskin!" she growled turning back to the castle._

_Anger burned in Rumple's golden brown eyes as he snatched her wrist and prevented her from leaving. "You will help me dearie because if you don't Amara will die. This enemy of mine has no heart and will keep her in another world until she has forgotten about you. Do you really want to send your only child to Neverland?" he hissed._

_ Confusion flooded Regina; she had heard Cora talk about that name. It was the name of the magical place that her ancestor Amarantha had come from. "Neverland is a fairytale..." she retorted, "A fictitious childhood fantasy nothing more!"_

_A deep chuckle escaped Rumple's throat, "Is that what your mother told you? She did not tell you about her time in Neverland?" he asked mockingly. "Cora was quiet acquainted with Peter Pan, well until he ripped her heart out!" he spat._

_Regina felt like she had been slapped, "W-what?" she stuttered._

_"Yes dearie, Peter Pan is very much real and is to be blamed for why your mother was so cruel and callous. Once upon a time she was the sweetest headstrong woman I had ever met, and for a long time I loved her. However when she was seventeen she was taken to Neverland by a shadow, I tried to find her however when she returned she had changed. She was no longer the sweet caring girl I had known but a vicious power hungry monster. Cora told me that she had given her heart to Peter Pan so that she could be with him forever in Neverland, however she was not what he was looking for. So he returned her- he returned the toy that he had broken..."_

_A pool of ice began to form in Regina's heart, "And this monster wants my daughter?" she whispered. _

_Rumple nodded, "He will come for her when she is seventeen... you must keep her hidden Regina. Pan is searching for something and I am sure as hell not going to let him get it!" he growled._

_ Regina nodded; she had to put Amara's safety first. This boy or whatever he was sounded like a monster, she had to protect her daughter no matter the price!_

* * *

"Hello your Majesty..." turning Regina groaned as she saw Peter leaning against the tree. He seemed to like making night visits to taunt them individually. Shooting him her best bitch look Regina pursed her lips, "What are you doing here Pan?" she asked coldly.

Pan smirked as he walked towards her, there was arrogance in his walk that showed that he knew he was in control, here he was the King and their lives were in his hands. If he wanted them dead, they would be dead already. But no, Regina knew that Pan liked games.

Casting a look towards the sleeping pirate Pan smirked again before turning back to Regina, "It's so warming how you and dear Killian have put behind your differences to work together to find your daughter," he mused. "I wonder what Amara will say when she learns that her mother has been lying about her father, and that really she has already met him?" he asked mockingly.

Regina felt her blood boil, "Amara knows that her father is alive..." she said slowly."So whatever little mind trick you are trying to play won't work Pan, I did what I did to protect my daughter..."

"Protect her from what?" Pan asked innocently before smirking, "Ah yes, from _me_. Well I am _flattered_ that both the Evil Queen and the Dark One both find me such a huge threat..." he drawled.

Raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow Regina sneered, "I hardly find you a threat Pan... just an obstacle between me and my children," she corrected. "And I am very good at getting what I want..."

Pan snickered as his eyes drifted over to a sleeping Snow and Charming "Oh yes your majesty because your plots to kill _darling_ Snow White in the past have always gone _so_ _well_..." he mocked, "And then there is the saviour... first stealing your son from you and then ending your whole curse, what must your mother think of you?"

Anger began to boil in Regina's veins as she sent a shock of lightning at the brat, "Don't you dare mention your mother to me, not after you were the one who made her so cold and unloving towards me!" she growled.

However the lightning didn't seem to affect Pan, it was as if he was immune. Brushing off his clothes he smirked as he invaded her personal space. "Cora gave her heart willingly Regina, I only asked her for it and she gave it to me. Silly girl that she was believed that I loved her..." he said viciously.

"And what about _Amara_, do you love her or are you playing some kind of sick game with her too?" Regina hissed. Emotion flashed through Pan's grey eyes indicating that the Queen had struck a nerve.

"Amara will always be mine, and there is nothing you can do about it!" he growled. "She was mine before she was even born and will be mine till the day we die, so leave now Regina while you still can. Go back to your Storybrooke and start again, because you will never see your son or daughter again!" he promised.

Using her magic Regina allowed her emotion to control it as thick purple smoke started to choke Pan however it wouldn't last so she would make what she had to do snappy, "Two people can play games Pan and I intend on winning. I will leave with _both_ my daughter and my son and there is nothing _you_ or any of your lost boys can do about it!" she hissed. "And the next time I see you I _will_ kill you!"

With that she allowed her magic to retreat before leaving Pan lying on the floor.

"May the best one win..." he whispered slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a time, if I did Pan wouldn't have a crappy backstory.**

**Claimer: do own Amara/Amanda**

* * *

**Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child**

* * *

"Correct me if I am wrong but you appear to be actually enjoying yourself," the teasing voice of Felix said as I let go of the string sending my arrow sailing straight into the centre of my target.

Turning around I gave him a mock glare, "I'm only training..." I argued. "If I'm going to stay here for a while I might as well learn how to defend myself, you know in case any of you lost boys tries anything..."

Felix raised an eyebrow, we had become quite good friends since Peter brought me back and announced that I was willing to be the lost boy's mother; he wasn't as bad as I had first thought. He was just a lonely little boy who hid his anger and loneliness under a mask of cockiness.

"No lost boy would be_ that stupid_, especially with the knowledge that both Pan and I would kill him," he countered with his traditional smirk. There was a point, I hadn't seen the flying monkey in a while which made me feel a bit worried and suspicious. "So where is he then?" I asked.

Smirking Felix picked up an arrow and shot it through the target, he was very good at archery as well as sword combat and tracking. "I don't ask... I assume he is taunting your family about how you are going to lose your game..." he said loading another arrow.

His words felt like ice through my heart, my family was on Neverland? I had almost given up on them, had almost believed that neither Henry or I would leave the cursed place. "My family is here?" I asked.

Wincing Felix suddenly looked scared, "I didn't say anything about your family!" he said quickly. I raised an eyebrow, why would Pan keep this knowledge from me. My eyes flickered across the compound and found Henry sparring with a boy.

"Oh my Gods...!" I cried dropping my bow and arrow and running over. "Henry what the hell do you think you are doing?" I demand fiercely. Henry turned to look at me his eyes wide at the fact that he was holding a real sword and had just attacked the other boy. "I'm really sorry..." he began to apologise. However Pan stopped him.

"One of the best things about being a lost boy Henry, is that you _never_ have to apologise!" he said as his eyes met mine, "Calm down _mother_, Devin deserved to be struck _didn't you Devin_?" he asked his grey eyes burning into the boy's who shook with terror.

"Yes mother, I deserved to be struck..." he whispered fearfully.

I crossed and glared at Peter, "Yeah well keep Henry out of your sadistic regime ok?" I snapped taking Henry by the shoulder and leading him away from the gang of lost boy and Pan, I could feel his heated gaze boring into my back.

Once we had escaped their eyes I pulled Henry into a hug and soothed him, he wasn't a violent boy and would never willingly harm another. Neverland was starting to corrupt him, just like it was starting to corrupt me.

"I didn't mean to hurt him Amy," he whispered using his childhood nickname for me. Pulling him closer I kissed the top of his messy hair. "I know kid, I know... but I have a secret to tell you..." I said.

Making sure that no one was in ear shot I smiled, "Our family is here to save us!" I whispered. "We're going home Henry!" excitement filled Henry's innocent brown eyes, "How do you know?" he whispered back.

"One of the lost boys told me..." I admitted not daring to mention Felix's name, the boy had grown on me and I would never forgive myself if any harm came to him because of me. "But I also know with all my heart..." I added.

Henry smiled, "I knew it!" he declared quietly. "For a moment I was scared that you had become one of them..." he admitted.

"What do you mean?"

Henry shot me a pointed look, "Pan removed your magic blocker and you are suddenly following his rules and playing 'mother' like you are Wendy Darling... I thought for a moment that you had lost the game and we would forever be trapped here!" he admitted.

His lack of faith in me stung, but then I suppose I had earned it over the years. It wouldn't have been the first time I picked a boy over my brother...

* * *

_"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Caleb asked as he leaned against the wall, he looked gorgeous in the pale light and Amanda felt her heart thud rapidly in her chest. She had been dating the mysterious new boy Caleb Nave for three months now and had never felt happier._

_ She knew that she should stay clear from him; everything about him screamed 'danger' but that was what Amanda lived for. Where else could she seek excitement in her one horse town? _

_She was currently waiting for little brother; their mom was away on business so Amanda was charged with babysitting duty. Not that she minded; she loved spending time with her brother._

_ They would play a game where Henry would tell her which fairy tale characters he thought people in town were. Apparently she was 'the Dark Princess' Amara the powerful daughter of the Evil Queen who had trained under Rumpelstiltskin. _

_"I can't, babysitting..." she said regretfully. According to Henry, Caleb wasn't in the story book which she had bought him from Mr Gold's pawn shop where she worked. Which made him suspicious, at least in Henry's eyes, but Amanda trusted him._

_ Caleb pouted, "Ah come on Amanda," he said using his smoothest voice, "Henry's a big boy now... I'm sure he can look after himself for one night..." he purred._

_Smirking Amanda knew Caleb was right, why should she sacrifice her happiness for the brat everyone adored more than her? "Let's go!" she said with a mischievous smirk._

* * *

"What's wrong mother?" Pan asked as he joined me, his eyes actually showed what looked like concern. I bristled with disgust at hearing the title on his mocking lips. "Don't call me that!" I muttered. "And nothing..."

Pan didn't look convinced as he pulled me towards him, "Come on I have something to show you!" he said taking me by the hand and leading me out of the camp before I could protest. We walked for a while until Peter brought me to the lake garden.

Raising an eyebrow I saw that a picnic had been set on the cliffs overlooking the beautiful scenery. "After you Milady," he said gesturing to the picnic blanket. Despite myself I couldn't help but smile, it was the sweetest gesture that Pan had shown me so far.

Sitting down I opened the picnic basket and gasped when I saw all my favourite foods including surf n turf and crème brulee, "Where did you get all of this?" I asked staring in wonder at a perfectly cooked monk fish.

Pan smirked as he sat down beside me and helped himself to some fish and steak, "It's Neverland love... all you have to do is wish for something and it appears... I just wished for your favourite foods..." he explained, his cheeks had a slight pink sheen to them.

"You did this... for me?" I asked, was I deluding myself; Ever since I had arrived in Neverland Peter had been nothing but nice to me, and how had I treated him? I had treated him like he was a piece of mud on my shoe all because of the stories that I heard, I had treated him how the world treated me and my mother.

_Don't forget that he kidnapped you and Henry! _A voice snapped in the back of my mind. But was it really kidnapping when I had willingly wanted to come here all those years ago?

Deciding that thinking too much was overrated I opted to enjoy myself for once, so I filled my plate sky high with my favourite foods which I had missed after eating endless stews and savoured the sweet taste of a chilled frappuccino which I had also missed. "Why did you do all this?" I finally asked after we spent an hour of joking around and behaving like normal teenagers.

Peter smiled as he draped his arm around me, and for some reason I had no desire to remove it. "I want you to enjoy yourself love..." he whispered his grey eyes boring into mine."I wanted to show you that I'm not the monster here and that I can teach you how to smile again..." he said with a playful smile.

I raised an eyebrow, "Really Mr Pan, well what if making me happy includes this?" I asked as I threw some mash potato at him.

If there was ever a time I wished I had a camera, now would be it! Sure enough a Polaroid camera appeared in my hand, before Peter could react I took a picture of his shocked face before collapsing with laughter.

Not to be beaten Peter scooped me up in his arms, "Is that the way you want to play love?" he growled huskily as he carried me over to the water. "Oh my Gods Peter put me down!" I cried struggling against him as he started to tickle me in the water. "As you wish love," he teased dropping me in the semi warm water.

That was when the lost boys appeared and the water fight started.

Never had I had so much fun in my life then in those few short hours with Peter. We were the leaders of two teams splashed each other desperate to win. Until eventually Peter pulled me away from the others and I found myself in his strong arms.

Desire burned in my body as he pulled me close, it felt as if we were the only two people in the world that mattered. No longer in control of my thoughts or movements I did not pull away when his lips crashed down on mine, but instead I responded with such a passion that I did not think possible.

We only pulled away when we heard the familiar _click_ of the camera, turning I saw Felix holding a picture of Peter and I smugly. The reality of what I had just done finally caught up with me as I pulled away from Peter.

"Oh my Gods..." I whispered blushing bright red and my heart was pounding at 100 mph. However Peter pulled me back and pressed his cool lips against my flushed skin, I shivered at his touch as he whispered, "I win love..." and for once I could not argue for I knew he was right... a small tear slipped from my eye as he pulled me into another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time **

**Claimer: do own Amara**

* * *

**WARNING**

**there WILL be a lemon in this chapter, it's not very graphic, but if you don't like those kind of things feel free to skip. I will put up another warning.**

* * *

**He got me good  
I've got it bad  
He got me feeling like a girl gone mad  
Got me running around like I'm a love-fool  
Taking me down I can't stop**

* * *

When I was a child, I could never understand how a good girl like Belle had ever fallen for a monster like Rumpelstiltskin, but now I understood, oh I understood _perfectly_ as I lay wrapped in Peter's strong arms in his bed.

You could not chose that you fell in love with, love chose for you. Never in a million years would I have ever thought I would hear myself say that, but then again _never_ had I ever felt so safe and secure as I did lying in his arms.

After our kiss at the lake Peter had whisked me back to the lost boy camp and we had danced until the sun came up, he had then wrapped me in his arms and carried me bridal style back to his tree house and we had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

Now lying awake I couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty, I had kissed the enemy and was now sleeping in his bed. I had lost the game which now meant that both myself and my brother could never leave Neverland.

Even though I didn't actually want to leave anymore, I couldn't help but feel sick that now Henry was trapped too. Henry who had two loving mothers, a set of grandparents and the whole town of Storybrooke who loved him, I had been selfish and denied him his family.

"You're awake early love," Peter's husky voice whispered in my ear, turning around I shivered as his lustful grey eyes roamed my body almost predatory as he kissed the top of my head. "Couldn't sleep..." I admitted as I snuggled closer to his touch.

Instantly his arms were once again around me, holding me close to him and letting me know silently that I was his and his alone. "Why?" he asked.

I frowned, did he seriously not know. Did he not understand the guilt I was feeling? No, of course he didn't, Peter Pan didn't care much for family and would therefore never understand the pain and regret I felt.

"Henry is going to hate me..." I whispered pulling out of his grasp and climbing out of the hammock. "He is never going to trust me again!"

Realisation dawned over Peter's delicate features as he also climbed out of the hammock shirtless I might add and walked over to me, "If there was any other way to save Neverland I _would_ do it Amara, please understand that..." he said as he cupped my face and forced me to look at him, "I do not wish to use your brother, I know how much it upsets you. But there is _no other way_!" he finished regretfully.

Sighing I nodded, "I know..." I muttered reluctantly.

Peter smiled, "Come on, today I teach you how to fly... can't have my Queen walking around like a lost one!" he declared snatching my hand and leading me out of the tree house.

* * *

Regina glared at the lost boy whom they had captured; this insufferable brat would be the key to finding Amara and Henry, well if she didn't accidentally kill him first. "You're wasting your time!" the lost boy sneered, "Henry is one of the most vicious recruits we have had in _ages_, not to mention _Amara_..." the boy let out a small chuckle, "Pan has her _wrapped_ around his little finger!"

Anger boiled in Regina's veins as she charged foreword, "Regina, don't listen to him!" Snow cried while Emma asked,

"What are you going to do?"

Narrowing her brown eyes a cruel smile flickered onto Regina's blood red lips as she glanced over at the blond saviour, "I'm going to rip his heart out of course... and then get him to deliver a message to Henry," she said softly.

Instantly Snow rushed forward and tried to stop the Evil Queen however was prevented by her daughter, "This isn't the way!" Snow cried. Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes, trust goody goody Snow White to say that, she wasn't the one with missing children.

Turning her gaze onto Emma, Regina asked, "And what about you Miss Swan, what do you think?" she asked acidly.

"I think we need to speak to our son..." Emma said quietly as she grabbed hold of her mother preventing her from stopping Regina. Confidently Regina strolled over to the lost boy, whose brown eyes were wide with fear, and plunged her hand into his chest.

Meanwhile Snow was screaming while Emma turned her head and cried softly into her mother's shoulder, this was the price she would have to pay to save her son.

Once Regina was holding the lost boy's heart in her hand Emma let go of Snow who was shaking. "So what message are we going to deliver?" Emma asked sceptically, the whole concept of magic was still new to her.

Regina smirked, "Oh we're gonna do one better then that... we're gonna see him!" she said as she fished into her coat pocket and pulled out a compact mirror, breaking it into two she handed one to the lost boy and showed the other to Snow and Emma.

"This is a two-way mirror, it works a bit like face-time..." she explained remembering the funny invention that Amara had shown her.

"We'll be able to see Henry?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded, "Yes... and Amara too hopefully," she said as she turned to the lost boy who was standing like an emotionless drone waiting for orders. It was truly disturbing. "Only give this to Henry if Amara is with him, understood?" she asked. The lost boy nodded as he pocketed the mirror. "Now return back to camp and act normal..." Regina ordered.

* * *

"Let me get this straight... you want me to fucking jump of this rock?" I asked sceptically, peaking over the high ledge of Skull Rock. Why Peter was teaching me how to fly from here was a complete mystery.

Peter, who was lounging in the air like a muppet smirked, "No love, I want you to _fly_ off the edge..." he corrected, receiving one of my most fearsome glares."Come on love its easy..." he whined.

I raised an eyebrow, "It's alright for you... you're some fucking fairy boy!" I snapped. My comment seemed to amuse him as he flew towards me, an arrogant smirk painted on his arrogant face.

Once he was standing next to me he pulled out a vile of green dust and blew it in my face making me cough and sneeze like an idiot, "All you need is faith, trust and pixie dust..." he whispered seductively in my ear, "Do you trust me Amara?"

Reluctantly I nodded making him smirk as he took my hand and pulled me forward his eyes boring intensively into mine, with a small smile on his lips his eyes flickered downwards.

Following his gaze I almost screamed when I saw that I was _floating_ in mid air! "I'm _flying_!" I whispered in disbelief.

Peter nodded rolling his eyes a bit. "Why don't you try it on your own and let go of my arm before you cut off my circulation!" he teased making me blush when I saw how tightly I was holding onto his arm before letting go.

Now on my own I took a deep breath before throwing Peter a playful look, I then used my magic to make me more stable before gently hitting him on the shoulder before yelling, "IT!" and then flying for my life.

Stunned by my reaction Peter stayed in the air staring at me with wide shocked grey eyes, smirking I called over, "Come on catch me pixie boy!"

Snapping back to reality a lustful look darkened those sinfully beautiful grey eyes, "Oh I intend to my little lost girl," he purred before darting towards me. Using my magic I managed to out-fly Peter for about fifteen magic before he finally caught me, grabbing me by my arm he gently pulled me towards him.

Staring up into his eyes I couldn't help but smile, he looked so innocent in the fading light, so pure and innocent. Without thinking I pulled his head done until his lips were crashing down on mine.

Passion flared up inside of my body as he responded to the kiss, his strong arms circling around my waist while my hands lost themselves in his hair. I moaned softly as his cool lips kissed the tender spots of my neck, my whole body rippled with desire.

I wanted him, no I _needed_ him; as if sensing my thoughts Peter smiled, "I know just the place love..." he murmered taking me by the hand and leading me through the air.

We flew for about five minutes until we reached a deserted cave, as soon as my feet touched the ground he pulled me back into a kiss. His touch was like a spark setting my body on fire.

Throwing back my head I moaned as he began to nip my neck, his hands roaming down my body and pulling off my loose tank. Filled with a fierce hunger I tore his shirt from his body and ran my hands over his fine chest causing him to growl in pleasure.

* * *

**WARNING START OF LEMON WARNING**

* * *

"Are you sure you want this?" Peter whispered as he skilfully removed my black lacy bra, I nodded as I kissed him. Taking my cue he removed my leggings and pressed me up against the wall.

With gentle hands he removed my satin black panties before brushing his cool finger down the inside of my thighs making me shiver. Without warning Peter slid two fingers inside my vagina and started to rub up and down.

Throwing back my head against the wall I moaned in ecstasy as he skilfully moved his fingers in and out.

God, I had never wanted someone so badly!

"P-please..." I moaned as I felt myself slowly lose control. "Please Peter I need you!" I whispered unable to speak properly due to the explosion of pleasure which was erupting in my body.

"Are you sure?" He asked,

"Yes I'm fucking sure..." I muttered.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "No regrets?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, "You are wearing far too many close Peter Pan!" I growled before relieving him of his breaches. Taking hold of his dick in my hand I slowly began to stroke up and down, smirking as I made the _all fearsome_ Peter Pan moan in pleasure."Fuckkk, Amara..." he moaned as I began to speed up.

Once he was hard I imagined a king size bed in the cave, (Come on I was once a Princess, do you really think I would lower my standards?) taking my hint Peter picked me up and started to kiss me, his tongue battling mine for dominance as I wrapped my legs around his naked chest.

Placing my down on the bed Peter's kisses began to trail down my body before landing at my interest, once I was slick and wet he positioned himself over me before slowly sliding himself into me.

Gasping in pain I ignored it as I grabbed his lips into another kiss as he started to thrust harder and quicker in me. Pleasure exploded as we moved together as one. I now understood the term making love, I loved Peter and only he could get me as high as I was right now!

Arching my back as I succumbed to the ecstasy which filled my body I couldn't help but cry out Peter's name as we reached the maximum climax before collapsing against each other, our bodies drenched in sweat and bodily fluids, however I didn't care as I snuggled into Peter's arms. I was a love sick fool and I was lying naked in the arms of Peter Pan...

* * *

**Well, that went differently as to how I planned. But then seeing as last nights episode was so emotionally crippling I thought my lovely readers could use some cheerful Amara/Peter moments. These two need a ship name... hmmm Pemara? Ameter? Thoughts? **

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Amara's importance will be explained soon.**

**Surf and Turf is where you can get scampi and steak in the same meal, it's my favourite meal so I just lent it to Amara :)**

**2003 is my favourite version of Peter Pan with OUAT a close second, so you can definatly expect more quotes from it :) I should proberly put it in the disclaimer next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Miss Amara Mills**

* * *

**Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again**

* * *

"Amara what's going on between you and Pan?" the innocence in Henry's voice almost made me wilt in shame; I had slept with the enemy further condemning my little brother to a never ending existence on the island.

Looking up from the bow I was whittling I faked a smile, "Nothing why do you ask?" I asked trying to keep my voice normal. Luckily Henry hadn't inherited Emma's annoying habit of knowing when somebody was lying, although the boy still didn't look convinced.

"You two seem to sneak off a lot lately, and he keeps looking at you and I catch you looking at him..." he said accusingly, "Do you love him?"

Again I winced at the accusation, what did I really feel? Did I love him? Or was I just drawn to the darkness and danger that Pan possessed? Part of me wanted to shout it to the world that I was in love with Peter Pan, where as the saner part of myself, the side which often kept me alive warned me against it.

If I told Henry about my true feelings for Pan he would no longer trust me, and any remaining hope of getting him off the island would be lost. "Love is a complicated word Henry..." I muttered returning to my bow.

He seemed to pause to think for a moment before asking, "But do you, I won't be mad if you are...?"

Slamming the bow down I narrowed my eyes in anger at the kid, the same kid who had stolen my mother from me and was Storybrooke's resident angel, "I DON'T KNOW HENRY GO BUG SOMEBODY ELSE!" I finally snapped.

Silence fell over the camp as every lost boy turned to look at us; I had yet to lose my temper on the island. Instantly I felt guilty yet again, "Henry..." I began however he offered me a glare before taking off into the jungle.

"That wasn't very clever love," the mocking voice of Peter said, turning around I glared at the immortal teen. This was his entire fault, had he just bloody left us alone my relationship with Henry wouldn't be so damaged! "Go away Pan!" I growled picking up my bow and standing up.

However Peter stopped me, his fingers wrapping around my arm. "Now that isn't very nice Mills," he returned his grey eyes burning into mine. I could feel the desire in his gaze and it made me angrier.

"What do you want with Henry?!" I demanded, "What is the _real_ reason you want him and don't give me that bullshit reason of saving magic!" I growled. Peter folded his arms over his chest and shot me a pointed look. "Not telling," he said in a childish voice.

"I swear to God Pan-"

Peter scoffed, _"You'll what Mills?"_ he sneered.

Finally losing hold of whatever grip I had on my temper I felt my magic flare, "Do not make me fight you Pan!" I warned as fire burned in balls in my hand, "You will not like me when I am angry!"

"Mother and Father are fighting again!" I heard one of the lost boys whisper.

Peter shot me a cocky grin, "You won't hurt me," he said simply his eyes meeting mine.

"Don't test me!" I growled the fire burning through my skin.

Again Peter smirked, "You won't hurt me... because _you love_ me, don't wince love the sooner you admit it, the sooner we can all move on with our lives..." he drawled.

Feeling the heat flood to my cheeks I glared at the boy, I did not feel love for him right now. All I wanted to do was burn him to ashes and then scatter him to the four winds.

"Tell me what you want with Henry!" I repeated more forcefully. "Or I will burn you!"

Seeing that I was very serious about this threat Peter lost his flamboyant posture and looked thoughtful, "Boys leave us for a moment, mother and I need to talk..." he ordered.

Obediently the lost boys filed out of the camp making me curious, what was Pan about to say that he couldn't say in front of his lost boys? As he left Felix shot me a nervous smile making me even more curious.

Once they were gone Pan gestured for me to sit down, "Henry has the heart of the Truest Believer, meaning that he is the most special boy in all the realms..." he explained making me scoff, he shot me a warning look.

"I need his heart to save someone very special to me from death... magic _is_ dying and has been ever since Neverland's Queen, A-Amarantha d-died..." he explained with a slight stutter in his voice.

Who was this Amarantha I kept hearing so much about I wondered? The way Peter spoke of her shook me to the core, was she the reason he was so broken?

Out of Instinct I took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze, "Did you love her?" I asked softly all the anger gone from my tone, the fire had died down as I felt my heart swell at the broken look on Pan- Peter's face.

Slowly he nodded, "Yes... she was murdered by the banished fairy Tinkerbelle. Tinkerbelle was jealous of Amarantha, so she arranged a plot to kill her..." he explained, "Neverland could only exist off the imagination of the King and Queen, when Amarantha died slowly Neverland did too. First it was little things like plants and animals, than it was the fairies..."

I had begun to wonder why I had yet to see a fairy apart from Tinkerbelle.

"Now once Tinkerbelle was banished she got angry, she started to blame my second in command, Lucian of Amarantha's death saying that he was the real reason that she died. In her anger she cursed Lucian to a shadow form..."

My eyes widened, "You're shadow was once a_ lost boy_?" I asked.

Pan nodded, "Yes... but that was many centuries ago... now Lucian is dying... I cannot allow that to happen Mari, he was my best friend asides from Felix!" he explained. "Which is where Henry comes in... I need his heart to save Lucian and Neverland..."

"Literally or figuratively?" I asked weakly, however the look he shot me said it all. "Isn't there another way?" I begged, sure the kid was annoying, but he didn't deserve to have his heart ripped out!

Peter wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, I could feel how broken he was and pulled him closer in comfort. "I wish there was Amara, I don't want to kill him..." he admitted.

"Then why...?"

"Because Lucian was my brother!" Peter finally snapped making me stare at him in shock, "My twin brother, which is why I cannot allow him to die..."

The anger which had faded before suddenly returned, "So you are making him trade places with _mine_?" I growled pulling away from him fury burning in my eyes like hellfire.

Peter scowled, "Henry isn't_ really_ your brother," he stated.

I slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you ever say that?" I spat, "The kid may as well as be my flesh and blood brother, you touch one hair on his head and I will tear you to shreds Peter Pan!" I shouted shaking with anger.

Peter tried to reach me, to try and calm me down however I could not let him come any closer, "Don't touch me!" I hissed, "How could I ever love a monster?!" I spat before taking off into the jungle ignoring Pan's desperate calls of my name.

* * *

I had been running for fifteen minutes when by luck I found Henry curled up under a tree, "Amara what are you doing here?" he asked as I grabbed hold of his hand.

"We're are getting the hell of this island!" I cried as I pulled him through the dense jungle. In the distance I could hear the howls of the lost boys; Pan must have sent them to track us down. "Why, what changed your mind?" Peter asked.

"I found out what he was planning to do with you, come on less talking more running!"

Suddenly I let out a scream as an arrow pierced my skin, "AMARA!" I heard Henry cry as he grabbed hold of me. Pain flooded my body, what the hell was on that arrow? Then I remembered target practise, all the arrows were laced with dreamshade!

"Let's move!" I growled.

* * *

I felt like I was dying as I trampled through the jungle, Henry was mainly pulling me along as we trekked through the jungle. We were following what appeared to be remains of pixie dust that Henry had saved.

I couldn't think about the pain, nor could I think about the drowsiness, I had to get Henry to mom and then I could bitch and whine about the pain.

Stumbling into camp I saw Emma, Neal and Hook in camp but my senses were too dulled to see what they were doing as I collapsed on the ground, "Henry!" I heard Emma cry as she scooped Henry away from me.

"Amara!" I heard my mom cry as she pulled me into her arms and kissed the top of my head, I could feel the cold tears splash against my feverish skin.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Snow asked.

"She's been poisoned by dreamshade!" Hook announced, concern lacing his voice as he brushed my bangs out of my face. "It's going to be alright lass hang on..." he said softly.

His face was close to mine, his ice blue eyes boring into mine.

His eyes looked eerily familiar...

The shouts of the lost boys filled my ears as I clung on to my mother's shirt, "Please don't let them take me mama... don't let him take Henry!" I whispered.

"Get away from her!" Hook growled as somebody scooped me up, their grip felt familiar and welcoming. In my delirious state I snuggled against their chest not even caring that it was Pan's voice that answered Hook. "She is dying Jones, now is not the time to play over-protective father!"

Who was Jones and why was Peter talking about my father?

"Stay the hell away from me you backstabbing bastard!" I muttered weakly making him chuckle,

"Felix take Amara to the lake, Slightly take Henry back to the camp..." he ordered.

The sound of battle rang in my ears as Felix held me in his arms, "Its ok Mother, I'll look after you..." he said softly before I lost conscious.


	12. Chapter 12

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Amara, Amarantha and Tiger Lily (I think I can claim her because she hasn't shown up in the show yet and is different from the book and movies... please correct me if I am wrong)**

* * *

_Seven devils all around you_  
_Seven devils in your house_  
_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done_

* * *

_Third Person POV_

* * *

"Shouldn't she have woken up by now?" Peter asked as he looked down at the reincarnation of the love of his life cradled in his arms, she looked so peaceful while she slept, not the dangerous spitfire which she was when she was awake.

When she had stumbled into the clearing nearly three weeks ago Peter had been surprised by the fear he had felt when he saw her collapse it reminded him too much of Amarantha, he couldn't bear to lose her again!

Every day since he had come to the cave belonging to Princess Tiger Lily the last remaining Indian on the Island to nurse her back to health, it had been three weeks and she still had not awoken.

Tiger Lily glared at the eternal youth with her olive green eyes, she was very beautiful with thick wavy black hair and sun kissed skin. Once upon a time Tiger Lily had been one of Peter's closest friends along with Tinkerbelle, however after the death of Amarantha he could not bear to look upon the face of her sister.

"Be patient Pan, she has suffered an enormous ordeal plus I can only guess that her memories are trying to resurface..." Tiger Lily snapped as she looked down at the girl who was the spitting image of her dead little sister.

Tiger Lily had lost so much over the centuries, so when Peter had come to her cave carrying a girl who could have been Amarantha's twin Tiger Lily had been eager to help. That was when Pan had explained the reason for their resemblance.

Peter was silent for a moment as he gazed upon Amara's sleeping face, he could see that it was scrunch up like Amarantha's had done when she did not liked something. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

Tiger Lily watched the boy for a second before smiling, "You love her don't you?" she asked softly. Not that she would ever admit it, but Tiger Lily had always been jealous of her younger sister, the jewel of everyone's eye.

Looking up Peter blushed, "She isn't Amarantha..." he said slowly, "But yet I still love her. I love her wildness and fire; she isn't gentle and quiet like Amarantha used to be. No she's headstrong and knows her own mind. I can't lose her Tiger Lily...!" his voice was broken as a small tear fell upon Amara's face. "Not again..."

Suddenly there was a new presence in the cave, it was Felix. He looked down at Amara a mixture of sorrow and respectfulness on his face. Felix had been around when Amarantha had been the mother of Neverland. "How is she?" he asked softly.

"Her state hasn't changed," Tiger Lily announced regretfully. "She is in a coma... I doubt she will awake from this..." she admitted.

Peter's eyes flashed a stormy gray as he turned to Felix, "Have you found the boy who did it?" he asked lowly.

Felix nodded, "Yes he has been taken to the Echo Caves..." he said.

Frowning Peter could sense that there was something that the boy wasn't telling him, "What is it?" he asked.

"_He _has been asking what your plan is, _he _doesn't seem impressed that you are dedicating all your time with Amara instead of converting Henry..." Felix informed.

Rage ripped through Peter as he slowly placed Amara's head on a pillow and stood up. "I will get round to it, but Amara is important too!" he hissed angrily. "What news on the rescue party?" he asked.

"It's all playing out like you predicted, they are making their way to rejoin the Dark One and Regina... who have Pandora's box..." Felix recited.

Peter sighed, "I think it is time to pay our old friend t a little visit..." he said before kissing Amara's forehead and leaving the cave.

* * *

_**Amara's POV**_

* * *

_I had no idea where I was surrounded by darkness and I felt cold. Shivering I wrapped my arms around myself and called out hoping that maybe somebody could hear me._

_ "Hello anybody there?!" I wasn't sure what they could do to help me; I didn't even know who I was! _

_Suddenly a bright light started to shine through the darkness. _

_An older woman who looked a bit like me stepped out of the light, her long black hair had silver streaks in it while her ice blue eyes remained youthful as she continued her journey towards me._

_"Hello Amara," she said in a soft voice that sounded a lot like my own. "I have waited many years to meet you child," she said as as she touched the side of my face._

_ "Who are you?" I asked mesmerized by her beauty._

_ She looked like an angel cloaked in pure loving light. The woman smiled sadly as she waved away the darkness. We were now in my childhood hideaway on my Grandfather's estate, a small clearing in the woods._

_Warmed by the familiar surroundings I allowed myself to relax, the woman guided me to a small bench next to the babbling brook where my Grandfather had taught me how to fish. _

_"My name is Amarantha, in some respects we are one in the same..." she explained as she surveyed the peaceful scene... "But I am also your Ancestor," she explained._

_"What?" I cried shocked by this realization. _

_Amarantha nodded._

_ "Yes... many years ago I used to live in what you know as America long before any settlers came with my family and tribe. I was the youngest daughter of the Chief. The day I was born my parents were visited by the Fairy Queen Tatiana who told them that I had been chosen by the Gods to harness the magic of Neverland and guide lost children to a home of safety and magic. My parents did not want to abandon me so they made a deal with Tatiana that they would care for the lost children as long as the tribe could accompany me to Neverland..." she explained._

_"I grew up surrounded by my family and the fairies of Neverland, they taught me how to create things out of thin air and I was happy. I however was not the only child gifted with the magic of Neverland, but young Peter Pan. He was chosen to be the love of my life and my consort. As long as we loved and stayed together magic would flourish in Neverland."_

_"I know this must be hard to believe for you Amara, especially when the boy you know is cruel... but that was not my Peter. He was very much like the Peter from your movies... and we ruled Neverland as its King and Queen in blissful harmony."_

_I nodded slowly, "What happened why did you grow up?" I asked. _

_Amarantha sighed and I got the feeling that this next part would be hard for her to tell. _

_"We were happy for many years; however like me, Peter did not come to Neverland alone he had a twin brother- Lucian. Lucian was older then Peter and always had a jealous heart. He was jealous that Peter had been chosen to harness the magic of Neverland and been given my heart."_

_"I do not know what gave him the idea but Lucian decided that he would try and win me away from Peter. For many months I was able to resist Lucian's charms, my love for Peter was pure and strong. So eventually Lucian turned to threats and violence. He threatened that he would murder my family if I did not give in to him..." she explained._

_My eyes widened as I remembered the story I had told on my first night in Neverland, "Like Damon and Stefan... you were Elena and Lucian wanted to make you his Queen of Darkness!" I whispered in realisation. _

_Amarantha nodded silently._

_"But wait, Peter said that you died... what happened?" I asked confused. A sad look passed over Amarantha's face. _

_"Peter did not know the whole story," she said sadly. "If he had known the truth it would have broken him, which was why __I went to my friend Tinkerbelle. She was the only fairy that I truly trusted. She told me that the only way to escape this was to leave Neverland." she explained._

My eyes widened, _"I stand corrected you're Katherine!" I spat at the older woman, "You're the reason Neverland is dying aren't you? You're the reason my little brother got kidnapped and Peter is the way he is! You broke him!"_

_Tears formed in Amarantha's eyes, "I never would have done what I did if I knew the consequences... I would have told Peter!" she cried "But it was too late, Lucian had already whispered in Peter's ear and had Tinkerbelle banished preventing her from saving me... in consequence I was forced to grow up..."_

_My eyes did not soften as I asked, "So what did you do?" _

_"For many years I travelled around until one day I met a kind man called Joseph who took me in. He wasn't my Peter but I was too old to ever return to Neverland by then, so when Joseph proposed to me I accepted. We had a daughter two years later Isobel who was your Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandmother..."_

_Again my eyes widened, "You're THE Amarantha, the one my Grandfather used to tell stories about?" I asked. _

_She nodded, __"Forty years later I was visited by Queen Tatiana, she was furious with me for my betrayal. She explained to me that because of my decision Neverland was dying and Peter had succumbed to the darkness, he was now merely a puppet to his brother."_

_"Heartbroken I begged her to turn me back into the seventeen year old I had once been, however Tatiana laughed and said that this was my punishment. She then stripped me from my magic which was keeping me alive... she then gave my daughter a necklace and told her that when the centre shines gold the child would be taken to Neverland. She then allowed Isobel to watch me as I died..."_

_"That' horrible!" I exclaimed._

_"Fairies are petty creatures..." she sighed and then looked at the pendant which hung around my throat, it had been a gift from my mother."The pendant shines gold... indicating that you are the one to save Neverland..." she explained._

_I furrowed my face in confusion. "I don't understand..."_

_"I betrayed Neverland so was executed. But was reborn as you, that is why we are alike in looks but differ in Personality. You are my doppelganger, as you would say. I couldn't save the boy I loved but you can. Save Peter from Lucian, or everything will return to darkness!" _

_"How do I do that?" I asked._

_"Stop Peter from taking the heart of the truest believer..."_

_"Henry..." I whispered._

_Amarantha nodded, "Yes... good look child," and with that she touched my forehead and the dream world began to shatter._

* * *

_Third POV_

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asked as she sat down next to a brooding Hook. His eyes were trained on the fire whilst he threw a knife continuously into the ground.

Raising his head Emma could see that his ice blue eyes were burning in sorrow, a kind she had never seen before not even when he told her about Milah.

"I could not protect my own daughter and now she is most likely dead..." he said sadly his voiced choked with pain.

Emma sat down beside him, understanding in her eyes. "It wasn't your fault, the only one to blame for all this is Pan... we will get Amara and Henry back I promise!" she said slowly taking hold of his hand.

Ever since they had arrived on Neverland Emma had been battling her feeling for Hook. Time after time he proved that he was not the man she had first thought him to be, and time after time he proved that she could trust him.

Then they had kissed and it had been the most intense kiss Emma had ever felt, he made her feel alive!

Looking into her eyes Hook looked suddenly lost and broken, "You do not understand. Pan would never have let her die. He took her to the same lagoon I took your father; the water will have healed her but at a price. Like your father she will never be allowed to leave Neverland," he explained.

Emma was silent for a moment before pulling him into her arms, and held him as he cried. "We'll find a way," she promised. "Whatever it takes we will save all three of them and then you will get to know your daughter..."

* * *

**AN **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :) Next chapter Amara is awake and there is going to be some Peter/Amara cuteness and protective mama Regina :) oh and did I mention epic battle Amara :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Miss Amara/Amanda/Amarantha Mills, Lucian Pan and Tiger Lily**

* * *

**As much as I'd like the past not to exist  
It still does  
And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here  
I'm just as scared as you**

* * *

As soon as the dream faded I awoke with full recollection of what I once was, and who I was going to be. It might have been my fault once upon a time that Neverland was dying, but I would not let Henry pay for my past mistakes.

No more innocents were going to die, not because of me! Sitting up I took a long look around the strange cave which I remembered from my childhood on the island. It had been one of mine and Tiger Lily, my twin sister's favourite hiding spots from our parents.

"Hello little sister," a familiar voice drawled.

Turning around I saw my older twin sister leaning casually against the wall of the cave, she was dressed in a long black dress, her dark hair piled on top of her head and our tribal paint across her face.

She looked just as beautiful as I remembered, however the years had started to take their toll on her, her once youthful eyes were now cold and hard. "Hello Lily," I said softly, my voice hoarse from dehydration. "I think we are long overdue for a talk," I added.

Quick as lightning Tiger Lily crossed the space between us before slapping me hard across the face, the sound echoing around the cave. "You vindictive little bitch!" she screamed at me. "I mourned you for fifty years until Tatiana told me that you had runaway like a coward!" she spat.

Guilt washed over me, how could I apologise for what my past self did? "I'm sorry Lily..." I began, "I was scared..."

"_You_ were scared?" Tiger Lily demanded, "_Precious little Amarantha_ was scared? What the hell could _you_ have possibly been scared off when you had the whole of Neverland under your thrall?" she hissed.

Her words cut like ice through my heart, I had never realised until now how jealous my sister had been of me. I had always thought her love for me, would override the jealousy, obviously a lot had changed in five hundred years.

"Lucian..." I said watching as the anger drained from her face and was replaced by fear.

I was the only one who had known what Lucian had meant to Tiger Lily, and how he had taken advantage of that. "He threatened to kill _everyone_ I loved if I did not give into him... what could I have done Lily?" I whispered.

Sighing heavily Tiger Lily sat down next to me showing her age, "He killed them anyway Mari..." she whispered."After you left Lucian became stronger, he convinced Pan that Tinkerbelle was to blame... and that we had assisted her..." she explained. "I have never been so scared in my life little sister as I was that night... he was like an avenging angel as he led his lost boys into the camp slaughtering men, women and children... I was the only survivor..."

My eyes widened, surly my Peter could not have done this, not my sweet happy go lucky, innocent Peter? Tiger Lily caught the lock of horror which was etched on my face and pulled me close, just like she had done all those years ago when we were both sweet and naive. "It wasn't Peter, not really... Lucian had him under a dark spell... he still does..." she admitted.

"The dream..." I whispered more to myself then to Tiger Lily... "She said that I had to save Peter, and save Henry..."

"What dream and what do you mean?" Tiger Lily asked.

"Peter," I said. "He is planning on using Henry's heart to restore Lucian..." I said my voice filled with horror. "I have to stop him!"

I stood up and turned to teleport myself to skull rock before wincing in pain, "Here take this..." Tiger Lily said as she handed me some Pixie dust. "Your powers haven't restored yet, but this should help you to fly... good luck little sister!"

* * *

**Third POV**

* * *

The wind whipped through Peter's hair as he rowed the short distance between the mainland and Skull Rock, opposite him was Henry, who had finally with the help of a reluctant Wendy had agreed to save magic.

A part of Peter, the old Peter begged him not to do what he was about to do, and annoyingly that part had the voice of his precious Amarantha/Amara. However the newer, darker version of himself argued how could he just stand back and watch his brother die?

His brother who had healed him after Amarantha's death?

"We're almost there Henry," he said slowly, the wind was nippy tonight and chilly while a bloated full moon hung over the looming skull rock. It had been night time in Neverland for five hundred years, ever since Amarantha died.

But ever since the return of Amara the sun had started to shine again, that had been Peter's first clue that his true love had returned, the second had been her over protective nature of her sibling.

He still felt guilty for killing her family, and felt even more guilty that he was about to kill her brother. But Henry wasn't really her blood, not really.

Shivering as the boat hit the ground, Peter could sense that Lucian was close; _soon brother soon_ was all he could think. "This way Henry," he ordered the younger boy who obediently followed, he thought he was saving Wendy Darling and was going to be a hero.

As soon as they crossed the threshold Peter quickly made a spell that would prevent anyone who did not have a shadow from entering, "What's that?" Henry asked. Peter gave the boy his best smile, "Safety measures..." he said before dragging Henry to the top of the cave. This was where it would all; begin, Peter Pan's salvation started now.

* * *

**Amara's POV**

* * *

I had been flying for what seemed like forever when I spotted a familiar group of people I had never thought I would see again, landing gracefully behind them I cleared my throat.

"Amara?" my mom cried in disbelief as she pulled me close and kissed me, "I never thought I would see you again!" she admitted tears staining her face. I rolled my eyes as I pushed her off me, now was not the time to get emotional.

"We can do the happy reunion thing later mom after we save Henry!" I said calmly.

"Do you know where he is?" Emma asked, I noticed that she was standing very close to Hook; I had suspected for a long time that they both liked each other. "Yes, and we have to be quick... otherwise he is going to die!" I announced.

"How do you know?" Snow asked, I gave her a sad look as I told them the story about who I really was and about Lucian.

"Wait, you're _the_ Amarantha?" Hook asked looking at me in both fear and wonder, "I thought you were just a myth..."

I shook my head, "No dad... I am very much real..." I said softly, at his confused look I rolled my eyes. "Yes Killian I know you're my dad... we can talk about it later ok... right now I have a little brother to save!"

* * *

**Third Person POV**

* * *

Lucian was already waiting for them as they reached the top of Skull rock; his shadowy form was very intimidating as he smirked down at his little brother. Peter gave him a small smile before turning to Henry, who looked confused as ever.

"Henry I would like you to meet my older brother, Lucian Pan..." he said as Henry's eyes widened, "Wait, you're shadow is your brother?" he asked sounding a lot like Amara. Lucian nodded as he floated down and inspected the boy. "Are you sure he is the one?" he hissed.

"Yes, his heart is pure and true..." Peter said trying to ignore his gut feeling that what he was doing was wrong.

A sadistic smile settled onto Lucian's lips, "Tell the boy what needs to be done, we need his consent first..." he ordered.

* * *

**Amara's POV**

* * *

"_This_ is Skull Rock?" Emma asked, I couldn't help but smirk,

"I know, far from the place in the Disney movies... but it is here where all of Neverland's magic is centred. In fact this is where Peter and I first met," I said with a small smile on my face. I remembered that day well.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A young Amarantha stood in the candle lit cavern at the top of Skull Rock dressed in her best dress and her hair braided with feathers and flowers, today was the day she officially met the boy she was destined to spend the rest of her immortal life with._

_ She was very nervous as she twiddled her fingers, her parents and older twin sister had not been allowed to accompany her here, and it was a sacred site of magic. The only company she had was the Fairy Queen Tatiana and Tatiana's daughter, Tinkerbelle. _

_Tinkerbelle and Amarantha had become quite good friends ever since Amarantha had come to Neverland, Tinkerbelle was somewhat Amarantha's guide. _

_Suddenly the sound of wings alerted Amarantha, turning she saw the Fairy King, Odin flying into the cave followed by a boy about Amarantha's age. He was short with curly tarnished brown hair and innocent grey eyes. Like Amarantha he was dressed in an outfit of leaves. _

_"Now that we are all here we can begin the bonding ritual," Tatiana announced as the boy and Amarantha shared a nervous look. They were both only seven years old. _

_Tatiana went over to Amarantha and wrapped a green ribbon around her arm while Odin did the same with the boy, they then tied the two ribbons together, Tinkerbelle began to chant and as she did so a golden light surrounded the children._

_ "I Queen Tatiana, bind these two souls to stay forever young and become the vessels of Neverland Magic so mote it be!" the Fairy Queen declared._

_"And I, King Odin of the Fairies also bless this binding and hope these two children will cherish our magic... so mote it be!" _

_As the gold light faded Amarantha shot the boy a nervous smile, they had never met before now and she felt awkward that she was now bounded for eternity to this stranger. "Hi, I'm Amarantha..." she said shyly._

_The boy smiled back and said, "I'm Peter, Peter Pan."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Now I had returned and would most likely have to harm the one I loved to save him and my little brother. As we climbed aboard the rocky beach we met Rumpelstiltskin and Neal. I shivered as I sensed Peter's magic, it was similar to my own, and one of the curses of being binded was that we could not harm one another.

Emma, being the impatient fool that she was, charged foreword only to be somersaulted backwards. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Rumple took charge and said, "Pan has enchanted it so that only those who do not possess a shadow can enter, I must do this alone..." he said before turning to mom. "Regina I need the box..." he said.

Mom looked suspicious before handing him a box, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion I didn't trust Rumpelstiltskin around Peter, especially now knowing their history. "Mom what was that?" I demanded before Rumple left, he shot me a sympathetic look before explaining. "No please Rumple you don't understand!" I tried to say however Rumple had already gone.

He was going to trap the wrong twin!

"Mom please I need to get through there I have to save him!" I cried trying to fight Peter's magic, mom looked just as tormented as she clicked that Rumpelstiltskin didn't know about Lucian. "I'm sorry honey but I don't know a spell how to remove it!"

I rolled my eyes, now I was beginning to see why the old me had been reluctant to trust adults, they really were useless! "Its shadow magic mom, with Emma's help we should be able to hide the moon!" I explained.

"Couldn't you just counter Pan's magic?" dad asked making me roll my eyes again,

"No, I'm not at full strength yet dad. I just woke up from a damn coma!" I snapped before turning to mom and Emma, "Ready?" I asked as we all moved in front of the moon and willed our magic to do our bidding. "Follow my lead," I heard mom say to Emma.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

* * *

Lucian watched as his little brother began his preparations for the ritual that would make him whole again, little did the little brat know that the magic used would not only kill Henry, but Peter too.

Soon Lucian would be real again and would take his rightful place as the King of Neverland! With a satisfied smirk he sat back and watched Henry who was preparing himself to sacrifice his heart.

That was when he felt it, the beautiful lure of Amarantha's magic, or Amara as she went by now.

_Peter told me she was dead, _he mused. Hell Peter must have been really stupid or believed she was truly dead for he could not sense the magic, not the way Lucian could. _Soon I will make her my Queen _he thought smugly.

However another magical signature could also be made out, frowning Lucian called out to his brother, "We have company little brother!" looking up Peter frowned as he also sensed the magic of the Dark One.

It had been Lucian's idea to summon the beautiful Cora and corrupt her pure soul which led for her to rip out her own heart and therefore breaking the one belonging to Rumpelstiltskin.

What a fun game it had been watching an ex lost boy run around and becoming all evil because of one silly woman.

Placing down his preparations Peter shot one last look at Henry and Lucian before pulling out his dagger, he knew that it would not kill the Dark One, but it was laced with squid ink and therefore bind him long enough so that Peter could carry out the ritual.

"Hello laddie," he called out seeing the man who had once been his best friend.

* * *

**Amara's POV**

* * *

With one final wave of magic a shadow fell across the moon hiding our own shadows, weakened by the magic that I had used I ran foreword ignoring the calls of my parents, Emma and Neal.

The cavern was just how I remembered it, haunting and candle lit. I spotted Henry sitting on rock with Lucian keeping guard, luckily still in his shadow form. "Henry get away from him!" I yelled making my little brother jump up in alarm.

"Amara?" he asked confused, "They said you were dead!" he tried to run towards me however Lucian stopped him, a sadistic smile on his shadowy lips as he observed me.

"Hello again Amarantha... miss me?" he taunted as he sent Henry flying against a wall knocking him out.

I screamed and tried to get to my brother however Lucian stopped me. "Now now Amarantha, we have a lot of catching up to do..." he purred in my ear making me shiver as his shadowy fingers brushed away my hair covering my face, "Go to Hell!" I spat.

Luckily Peter had returned before Lucian could react, his eyes widened as he saw me alive and in Lucian's arms. "Amara?" he whispered sounding both confused like Henry and relieved.

Dropping a small cubed box which I had seen Rumple holding, he ran towards me and scooped me in his arms kissing me passionately. Despite the situation I couldn't help but respond to the kiss, centuries of missing him filled me as I responded with the love that Amarantha, or really I had for the immortal boy.

"This is all very _touching_, but sunrise is nearly upon us and I don't have a lot of time!" Lucian spat still in his shadow form, I glared at him from Peter's arms. I knew what he was and what he was planning to do.

That was the reason why he had been dismissed by the fairies; he had a heart of darkness and did not belong on Neverland. "Lucian is right Amara, I must act quickly otherwise he will die..." Peter said regretfully as he walked over to Henry and revived him.

I tried to protest, to tell Peter the real reason why I had left, to tell him what a monster Lucian was and the real sacrifice that the demon was planning however said demon had casted a silent spell which silenced me.

Now that Henry was awake I tried to silently scream for him to run however he couldn't hear me, he couldn't even see me. "Where is Amara?" he asked looking around. Peter gave him a sad smile.

"I asked Lucian to send her away, she would have interfered..." he admitted. Betrayal stung in my heart, they had casted an invisibility spell as well as taking my voice! Had I not been powerless I would have been able to fight the bonds which had wound themselves against my wrists.

"Now Henry, in order to save magic and Wendy... to stop her becoming like Lucian here... you must give your heart to Lucian..." Peter explained wearing a smile like he was asking Henry to give Lucian some candy and not his life.

I tried to scream and shout that Lucian was tricking him and that what he really wanted was Peter's life, but no sound came out. Instead I was forced to see Henry nod and ask, "Will I become a hero?" stupid, stupid naive boy I wanted to shout was that all he cared about?

Lucian nodded, "The best kind of hero Henry..." he purred.

Henry nodded, "Very well I will give you my heart to save magic!"

Where the hell were our parents?

Peter enchanted his hand and pulled out Henry's heart before placing it in Henry's hand, Lucian stepped forward the smugness which radiated off him was almost unbearable. How could Peter and Henry not see that they were being played?

Suddenly as if answering my prayers both my parents and Henry's parents came charging into the caver, looks of horror painted on their faces, "Henry don't do it, they're using you!" Emma shouted. Henry turned and looked at her confusion in his eyes, was the boy ever _not_ confused?

"Mom?" he asked and then noticed Neal, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Emma gave him a soft smile, "We're here to take you home honey... don't believe whatever they've told you, if you give him your heart you will die!" she tried to explain her voice shaky.

I then noticed my dad glaring at Pan, "Where's Amara?" he growled looking a bit like the Captain Hook from the 2003 movie. Peter looked shell shocked that they had found him, "She's safe..." he whispered his eyes flickering over to me and back while Lucian turned to Henry, desperation in his glowing eyes, "Remember Henry all heroes get tested!"

"Henry you have to come with us, we love you!" I heard my mom say, tears stung my eyes. She then glared at the twins and spat, "If you have harmed a hair on her head I will personally rip both your hearts out!"

The Pan twins were getting desperate now; I could see both of them look outside before back at Henry, they were running out of time.

_STALL THEM!_ I mentally shouted hoping that somebody could hear me. "I'm the only one who hasn't lied to you Henry!" Peter said. The liar, he had been lying all along about his intentions. He had lied to me as well.

Henry turned back to his parents and gave them a sad look, "I'm sorry but I have to do this!" he said before slamming his heart into Lucian.

After that a numerous things happened. First I managed to break free of my magical confinement and scream "PETER!" as both Peter and Henry dropped to the floor dead.

Secondly a shockwave of magic covered the whole of Neverland as Lucian regained his body and thirdly Henry's family rushed forward as Lucian escaped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Disclaimer: do not own OUAT**

**Claimer: do own Amarantha/Amara/Amanda**

* * *

**If we were invincible  
If we could never die  
Then all the world could rise against us  
And we'd dare to fight**

* * *

Never in all my life had I felt true pain as I did in the few seconds after the events of Skull Rock, my heart had shattered into a million pieces as I cradled the dead body of my one true love in my arms.

Tears splashed down from my eyes and down onto his cold skin. "Oh you stupid boy why didn't you listen to me!" I cried as I refused to let him go. Would I ever be able to recover from this?

No, I had been born for the sole purpose of harbouring Neverland's magic and loving Peter Pan. Now that bastard Lucian had stolen him away. "Darlin it's gonna be ok..." I heard my father say as he wrapped me up in his arms while I felt my heartbreak morph to rage.

"No it's not he's dead dad!" I shouted angrily shoving off the pirate who I had only just found out was my father, "He's dead and never coming back!" angry hot tears slashed down my face as I allowed Peter's body to fall to the ground. "And now I'm gonna kill the one who took him away from me!" I declared.

I hadn't even registered Henry who was also lying dead until my mother looked up at me with sad understanding eyes. "Killing the bastard won't bring Peter back Amara, nor will it bring back your brother..." she whispered.

As quickly as it came the anger began to fade as I saw Henry cradled in Emma's arms, a new wave of tears fell from my eyes. This was all my fault, had I not realised sooner who I was, I could have saved him; I could have got him off this damned island!

Placing a kiss on Henry's forehead and one of Peter's I turned to my parents and then to Neal and Emma, "This ends tonight. That bastard ruined my life once; I will not allow him to win a second time!" I growled before teleporting off the island.

* * *

_"Come on Amarantha I have something to show you!" Peter cried as he took hold of Amarantha's hand as they raced through the tropical jungle, the smell of wildflowers in the air. _

_It had been two years since the binding ceremony and the two children had become best friends, however only the fairies knew that one day they would love each other unconditionally. _

_They didn't stop running until they reached a large tree in the middle of the clearing; it was beautiful and shone with pixie dust. "Is this Pixie Hollow?" Amarantha whispered in wonder as she took in the beauty of the tree._

_Peter nodded, "Yeah..." he admitted shyly as music began to play. Bowing like a gentleman a small blush graced Peter's face, "May I have this dance Princess Amarantha?" he asked making the Indian Princess blush in return as she curtsied._

_ "Of course Mr Pan," she giggled as they danced under the setting sun to the haunting fairy music. Using their magic they flew into the air and continued to waltz until Peter pulled Amarantha in for a kiss, it was the most magical feeling that either of them had ever felt._

* * *

I wasn't surprised when I found Lucian standing in the remains of Pixie Hollow; it was one of the most magical places in Neverland for it had been the site where Peter and I had first discovered our true feeling for each other.

He looked exactly like I remembered him, taller than Peter with dark brown hair and even darker eyes.

In another life I might have found him handsome, had I not been able to see the dark pit which he called a soul. "I wondered how long you would be able to resist me..." he purred filling me with disgust.

With one fluid motion I had him pinned against the tree with my magic which had returned, my eyes sparkled with fire as I stared at the boy who had taken away everything from me.

"You are the _vilest_ thing in all the realms, and you must be bat shit crazy if you _ever_ think that I will love you!" I snarled. Every fibre of my being wanted to turn the little piece of shit into charcoal however before I could his taunting laugh filled the clearing.

"You have fire, I like fire..." he drawled as he pulled himself free from my magic, my eyes widened in surprise. That shouldn't have been possible, with Peter dead I was the most powerful being in Neverland.

So how had he broken free?

"Oh don't look so surprised Mari... that is what he used to call you isn't it? You see when I took Henry's heart I took something even more precious from my _dear little brother_, I took his very being!" he declared.

I tried to back away however a tendril from the tree held me captive, "I don't understand..." I whispered. For the first time in my life, I was truly terrified. Lucian smirked as he took a step towards me.

"It means Princess that I am now Peter Pan, I have his magic, I have his memories and I have his control over the island..." he explained. He was so close to me now that we were practically touching; I wanted to scream at him to get the hell away from me however he had muted me yet again.

"I have waited five hundred years for this, five hundred years for you Amarantha... and now you are mine..." he purred as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face like Peter had always done.

Then before I could stop him he pulled me down for a ferocious kiss, tears stung my eyes as I tried to fight his roaming hands. Was this really happening? All I wanted to do was scream and fight as I felt him tug off my shirt and then lower my leggings, all while nipping and kissing my neck.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" the furious cry of my mother filled the clearing as she stood there in all her Evil Queen glory, her eyes burned like hellfire as she used her magic to throw Lucian away from me.

She was with Snow and Emma who immediately rushed to my side to make sure that I was ok.

Mom on the other hand was in full warrior Queen Mode, "First you murder my son and now you wish to violate my daughter? Boy you must have a death wish!" she growled as she slammed him hard against the tree.

"Mom don't kill him!" I warned, "He still has Henry's heart!"

Anger burned in mom's eyes as she slammed her hand into Lucian's chest making the bastard scream as she tore out Henry's heart, "I do believe this belongs to my son!" she growled fiercely. Go momma bear Regina I thought.

Lucian now lay crippled on the ground, hatred on his face as he tried to crawl towards Pandora's Box, did the bastard think I would let him get away with what he just tried to pull?

Only Peter was allowed to touch me like that!

With all the wrath of Hell on my side I kicked Lucian hard in the face before shoving him against a tree and pulled out my dagger.

"Amara stop!" I heard Snow cry, turning around I saw that both she and Emma were staring at me in horror as I tortured the boy who had murdered my true love. I had forgotten that they had never known the real reason why Rumple had nicknamed me 'The Dark Princess' I had a tendency for violence. "Killing him isn't the answer!" Snow tried to reason.

I looked down at Lucian who was finding the whole situation hilarious even though he was basically dying. Pressing my dagger against his neck I drew a small line so that just a bit of blood came out, "Come near me or my loved ones again and I won't be so merciful!" I whispered letting him crumple to the floor.

Lucian only smirked as he spat back, "Oh I count on it Princess," as he watched us walk away.

* * *

Once on dad's ship we all crowded around Henry as mom placed his heart back into his chest restoring him back to life, "I'm so sorry..." were his first words making us all smile as we hugged him close and kissed him.

After making sure he was ok I retreated under the deck where Peter's body was being kept, Rumple had promised to help me restore him once we reached Storybrooke seeing as he wasn't really dead only in a coma.

"I wish you were here Peter," I admitted as I stroked the side of his face, "I wish you could hold me in your arms and tell me that nothing can hurt us now... I don't want to go back home, but it's the only way I can save you..." I explained.

It was almost ironic that the boy who never grew up would be forced to grow up now, who knew how long it would take for him to heal?

After our conquest on the island the lost boys had decided to follow their mother back to Storybrooke in hopes of finding families, as had my sister, Wendy and Tinkerbelle. Only Peter and I would be returning, once we returned we would kill Lucian and restore Neverland.

"How are you holding up love?" my dad asked as he stood in the doorway, he was probably feeling as awkward as I was in the whole family thing. He only had me and Emma I supposed. "I'm surviving..." I admitted standing up. "Rumpelstiltskin says that he can restore Peter, but it might take a while..." I explained sighing.

Dad nodded as he closed the space between us. "I never thought the devil could feel," he said as his eyes flickered to Peter.

I smiled, "He can't... Peter was never the demon who murdered your crew... that was all Lucian... Peter was a victim just like Wendy, just like Henry," just like me was left unsaid. "How did you find out I was your father?" he asked awkwardly.

Shrugging I leaned against the wall, "When I got my powers back I received the gift of knowing everything on the island which meant that I knew what mom's secret was..." I explained feeling awkward.

All my life I had wanted to meet my dad, I had always been curious as to what kind of man would have been brave enough to court my mother. "Did you love her?" I asked.

Dad raised an eyebrow, "Your mum?" he asked. "I did, a long time ago... I had to leave to return to Neverland..." he explained. "She never forgave me after that..."

I shrugged and wrapped my arms around him, "Mom needs to learn how to forgive, just like Emma needs to learn how to trust..." I said wiggling my eyebrow. Dad raised his own eyebrow, "And what has Emma got to do with this?" he asked forcing me to roll my eyes,

"Oh come on dad the whole of Neverland knows that you two love each other," I teased. "She's just scared of admitting it..."

"You think so?" he asked.

I nodded, "Give her time dad..." I said with a small smile.

* * *

**Third person POV**

* * *

Felix was shaken; he had no idea that Lucian had been the bad guy in this story. He had always thought that Tinkerbelle had been the reason for Mother dying; never had he suspected that she had left due to Pan's twin.

Now Pan was in a coma and Lucian was dead leaving Felix confused about his loyalties. He had made allegiance to both the Pan twins and now his loyalty was torn. Felix knew better than anyone that if a Pan wanted something bad enough they never failed!

"Do you want some food?" Henry asked, Felix looked up at the boy and gave him his best 'bitch look' he refused to be nice to any of these hero types, (not including Amara) after they had kidnapped him and the lost boys against their wills.

Henry smirked at Felix's silence, "You're a good soldier Felix, you're loyalty will be rewarded one day..." he said.

His voice sounded different than normal.

Felix had heard from Amara who had visited him earlier that Lucian had appeared and tried to cut out Henry's heart before Rumpelstiltskin had locked him away in a box. "Aren't you scared that Pan is going to escape and come after you again?" he sneered.

He had never liked Henry; in all honesty he was envious that the boy's family cared for him. Henry smirked, "A Pan never fails..." he said softly.

Looking confused Felix suddenly caught something in Henry's eyes and raised an eyebrow before lowering his voice, "_Lucian_?" he whispered stunned that the eldest Pan had managed to survive.

Henry or rather Lucian smirked again, "Are you sure you don't want that food?" he asked. Felix grinned as he accepted the bowl, "A Pan never fails..." he said softly as he started to eat the stew.

"A Pan never fails," Lucian agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Disclaimer: do not own OUAT**

**Claimer: do own Amara, Tiger Lily and Lucian**

* * *

**Author's notes**

**Ok because it is Christmas week I will try and update twice a day up until Christmas. Then it will be a bit more varied :)**

**Also if you are curious as to what Amara, Tiger Lily, and Lucian look like there are some links on my profile :)**

* * *

**I don't deserve your love  
But you give it to me anyway  
Can't get enough  
You're everything I need  
And when I walk away  
You take off running and come right after me  
It's what you do  
And I don't deserve you**

* * *

When we arrived back in Storybrooke we were greeted by the whole town, literally everyone in Storybrooke had come out to welcome home Henry. Banners flew reading: 'Welcome back Henry' it was almost like they had forgotten that I had been taken too.

Not that I cared, as soon as Peter was healed we would be heading back to Neverland, especially now that the threat of Lucian had been taken care for us by Rumpelstiltskin.

Speaking of my little brother, he had been acting weird the whole journey back, he would send me strange little looks when he thought I wasn't looking and spent a great deal of time with Felix which sent warning bells off in my head.

Standing back, I watched as he walked off the ship with his head held high and greeted the crowd with a reserved smile, which was very unlike Henry. However nobody else seemed to notice this as they rushed to hug him.

Dad and I were the last to leave the ship along with the lost boys and Tiger Lily; dad was helping me carry Peter's body to Rumpelstiltskin's shop. However before we went a small smile lit up my face as I saw Wendy reunited with her brothers, "Do you mind if I come with you?" Tiger Lily asked.

Except for me, she had nobody here. Nodding we made our way to Rumple's shop where he said he would meet us after greeting Belle.

Back when the curse was still active I had worked part time in the shop, it had always fascinated me, I had loved all the mysterious trinkets that hung from the ceiling and would spend hours trying to guess who they belonged too.

It wasn't long until Rumple led the band of heroes to the shop carrying Pandora's Box, "He won't be able to hurt me anymore will he?" Henry asked frightened.

Another warning bell went off, Henry wouldn't be scared to the point of being pathetic, and he would be trying to be brave.

"Don't worry Henry, the only person who can open this is me... so unless I die soon you should be safe... but that shouldn't happen," he joked lightly as he placed the box in one of his magical safes.

I couldn't help but feel worried; the whole battle with Lucian had gone too smoothly. Lucian had spent the last five hundred years practising dark magic, something just didn't seem right.

As soon as Lucian was concealed Rumpelstiltskin noticed me hanging around with Peter's body, "I suppose you still want to restore him dearie?" he asked. I nodded, "How long will it take him to heal?" I asked.

We were both seventeen and it wouldn't be long until we were too old to return to Neverland. Rumple smiled as he handed me a golden potion, "A year at least, however you are both children of Neverland so even away from Neverland you will not age..." he explained.

Filled with joy I did something that would most certainly conceal my fate in the mad house, I wrapped my arms around the Dark One's neck and gave him a hug to show my gratitude.

"Thank you Rumpelstiltskin!" I cried as he hugged me back. This would never have happened in the Enchanted Forest, Belle must have been a good influence on him. "No problem dearie, you have always been like a daughter to me... I could not bear to see you miserable..." he said truthfully.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat I ran over to where Peter's body was and poured the golden liquid down his throat, "How long will it take to work?" I asked as Rumpelstiltskin came up behind me.

Shrugging Rumple handed me another bottle, "Maybe an hour, however you had better drink this... Neverland's magic which cured you from the Dreamshade poison will be wearing off soon even for you, this elixir will cure you," he explained.

I nodded gratefully and downed the liquid that tasted tangy and a bit like sulphur. "Are you going to give on to David?" I asked; Rumple nodded before leaving me alone with Peter.

* * *

Tiger Lily soon joined me; she had arranged to stay at Granny's for the night before she decided what to do with her life. We sat in silence before she asked, "You know that Felix has been arrested?" this was news to me.

"What?"

She nodded, "Apparently Henry didn't feel safe with him wondering around so asked Emma and David to lock him away," she explained sadness clear in her voice. I squeezed her hand, I knew that she had Felix had always been close.

"I'll talk to my mom, maybe she could help?" I asked.

Tiger Lily shook her head; she looked very serene as she sat in the shadows of the shop with me. "Does Henry seem different to you?" she asked.

However before I could answer Peter sat up coughing, relief washed over me as I cried, "PETER!" before pulling him into my arms.

"Mari what happened?" he asked looking confused, "Where are we?"

Slapping him hard across the face Peter yelped in pain, "Oww what was that for?" he whined.

"You want a list?" I snapped, "First not listening to me, going against my wish not to harm Henry, letting that bastard silence me and finally you bloody _died_ Peter!" I cried as tears threatened to fall.

Peter stared at me in shock, "I died?" he asked.

Tiger Lily nodded, "Yes... luckily Amara's love managed to save you... she sent you into a magical coma until we reached the land of Storybrooke where Rumpelstiltskin could heal you..." she explained.

"Oh hello Lily didn't see you there," he said nervously, "You aren't going to slap me again are you Mari?" he asked with a slight fearful tone.

Ignoring my anger I started to laugh as I wrapped my arms and breathed in his familiar scent of jungle air and rain. Nervously Peter pulled me close and stroked my hair, "I'm sorry Mari... if I knew what the bastard was planning to do I-"

I silenced him with a kiss, "Stop talking," I commanded as he responded to my kiss.

Tiger Lily pulled a face, "I'm going to leave now... you know give you two a minute..." she said awkwardly before leaving.

After the kiss ended I snuggled into Peter's embrace, never again would I let him leave me. "Rumple says that you will need a year to fully heal magic and all... Lucian took all your magic so it will take a year to fully get your powers back..." I explained as he kissed my forehead.

"Will we have to grow up?" he asked, I shook my head as I stroked his face,

"Neverland left its mark on us... we will not age ever again Peter," I said joyously.

Peter smiled, "So do you remember your time before then?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, "I'm sorry Peter... you didn't know the whole truth..." I said slowly.

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" he asked. Taking a deep breath I sighed, could I really tell him this? "Mari you know you can tell me anything," he said softly.

"Lucian got it into his head that I was too good for you, he wanted me for himself. At first I was able to resist him and that kind of pissed him off. So in retaliation he threatened to kill all my friends and family if I didn't give into him..." I explained. "So I went to Tinkerbelle and she told me about a land where I could hide for a year until she dealt with Lucian... however Lucian found out and came up with the idea that I was dead and blamed Tink for my death... and well you know the rest..." I finished.

Peter stared at me in shock and then anger, "I thought you were dead for five hundred years!" he yelled I could hear the hurt seeping through his voice and it broke my heart.

Ignoring the tears which threatened to fall I gave him a pointed look, "I technically was, Tatiana killed me when she learned that I had grown up and had a family!" I argued. "It was stupid I know that now Peter, look at me. Please forgive me, new body new start right?" I joked lightly.

"I suppose..." he muttered.

This would take some time for him to get used to I realised, his brother had betrayed him and so had I, or rather old me had. "I heard they are throwing a welcome back party at Granny's wanna come and officially meet my parents?" I asked making Peter groan,

"Do I have too?"

I grinned, "Yes... but first we need to go shopping, you cannot show up at Granny's wearing leaves!" I said. Sure I found it sexy in Neverland, however in Storybrooke it just wouldn't work. Peter groaned again, "_Shopping_?" he whined. I nodded grabbing his hand, oh this was going to be fun.


	16. Chapter 16

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter sixteen**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Amara, Lucian and Tiger Lily (all links can be found on my profile)**

**AN: Also sorry its so short I'm really tired**

* * *

**Would you leave me,  
If I told you what I've done?  
And would you need me,  
If I told you what I've become?**

* * *

Shopping with Peter was defiantly something to remember, the only way I could get him to come willingly was to make it a game. So we spent ages playing hide and seek in the various different stalls, whoever won got to choice the other's outfit.

After about three hours we finally called it quits and returned back at mine where Peter would be staying to get changed.

Leaving Peter in his room to get changed I quickly showered and washed my hair before getting changed into a moss green dress which Peter had picked out for me, it was very similar to the one I had worn in Neverland when I was Amarantha, combat boots and my favourite leather jacket.

After I had done my hair and makeup I found Peter waiting outside wearing the jeans I had bought him and a tight fitting black t-shirt. He looked delicious and boy did he know it. "You're gonna catch flies if you keep your mouth open," he teased making me roll my eyes.

"Jerk!" I muttered making him wrap his arms around me and pull me close,

"Yeah but you love me," he said confidently making me roll my eyes again. I did love him, I loved him with all my heart and I would never let him go, never again.

* * *

The walk to Granny's was fairly short we soon found Wendy who had forgiven Peter after learning that her imprisonment had been because of Lucian, she looked beautiful wearing a pair of jeans and a blue tank.

Her brothers shook hands with both Peter and I and thanked us for the parts we played in their sister's rescue. We also found Tinkerbelle chatting with Tinkerbelle and Ruby; they were still wearing their Neverland gear.

"Damn Pan you scrub up well," Tinkerbelle said with a smirk. Tinkerbelle and Peter had always been like brother and sister, and would often fight like it too or at least they had until Peter banished her.

Peter grinned, "Amara picked it," he said and then with a small sly smirk, "And I picked hers."

My face blushed crimson making the two girls laugh, "That is so cheesy even Dominos wouldn't put it on their pizzas!" I retorted making the girls laugh more and Peter left looking confused. "What's a Dominos and a pizza?" he asked making me roll my eyes. Was I seriously going to have to teach him the basic things about my world?

Our little reunion was broke up however by mom who had stormed over and was eyeing Peter with suspicion and like he was a piece of meat, I felt him grip my hand nervously and I couldn't help but smirk.

The all fierce Peter Pan was scared of my mother.

"I see that you have recovered from your injuries," she said coolly looking him up and down. I felt my heart sink; she had slipped into her bitchy self of Mayor of Storybrooke with a slash of the Evil Queen. "Mother," I warned however she ignored me.

"Let's get one thing clear Pan, I do not like you. I do not like the fact that my daughter is in love with you, and I especially do not like the fact that even after the part you played in her brother's death she still loves you!" she hissed.

I could feel Peter tense next to me, I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Mother," I started however she cut me off,

"Let me finish Amara," she snapped before turning her fiery glare back onto Peter who looked absolutely terrified, I suppose the fact that he was practically powerless didn't help the situation. "However, I trust my daughter's judgement on you Pan so I am allowing you to court her. But just be warned, hurt her in any way and I will _destroy_ you!"

Without warning I jumped up and hugged my mom around the neck, "Thanks mom," I said cheerfully making her smile.

"I promised I was going to be a better mother, and I suppose that needs to start by letting you make your own choices..." she said, I gave her another hug knowing how much it pained her to let me go.

"Thanks mom," I repeated letting her know I accepted how hard this was for her. After I let go of my mom I pulled Peter away and started to introduce him to the rest of Storybrooke.

We found Belle and she introduced us to the mermaid Ariel and Ariel's true love Eric.

* * *

Everything was going fine until I caught my dad staring longingly after Emma, excusing myself from Peter and Belle I walked over and slid into the stool next to him and ordered a drink from Granny who eyed me suspiciously however due to the circumstances agreed to sell me a rum cocktail.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking rum luv?" dad asked as Granny reluctantly passed me my cocktail. I raised an eyebrow,

"Aren't you a bit old to be lusting after Emma?" I retorted dad also raised an eyebrow however let it slide.

"Touché," he muttered.

"Come on dad why are you letting Neal walk straight back into Emma's life?" I asked as we watched the Dark One's son talk to Emma, "You were the one who picked up the pieces after he broke her heart..."

Dad sighed as he took a long gulp of rum, "Tell that to her darlin not me," he muttered.

I raised an eyebrow, "Dad... she's in love with you..." I finally said.

Turning to look at me dad shot me a look, "How do you know?" he asked before returning to Emma stalking. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, how were we related? Then again it had taken me a while to come to terms that Peter's love for me was real and not a game. "I'm a woman, trust me now go and talk to her!" I ordered.

Dad downed his rum before giving me a smirk, "Aye aye Captain Mills," he said with a wink before sauntering off towards Emma.

"That has got to be the most disturbing thing I have ever had to do..." I muttered as I downed my cocktail.

"What was?" Peter asked as he rejoined me and we watched dad talk to Emma.

"Giving my dad love advice on a woman who is most likely 200 years to young for him," I said as his arms slipped around my waist pulling me close to him, Peter looked slightly amused by my comment. "The age difference between us isn't much shorter, in fact it's three hundred years bigger," he teased making me playfully slap him. "Hey what was that for?" Peter asked just smiling as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on let's get out of here," I whispered well aware that we were being stared at by my little brother. Following my gaze Peter nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dark Paradise**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time or references to the 2003 version of Peter Pan.**

**Claimer: do own Amara**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Ok guys hello I am still alive. Though emotionally I am not, if anyone watches Doctor Who they will know what I mean. The Christmas Special really took it out of me so this is sort of a silly nonsense chapter.**

* * *

**Finding you is so hard  
But loving you is easy  
Loving you is easy, loving you is easy  
Finding you is so hard  
Loving you is easy**

* * *

We walked through the streets of Storybrooke until I was certain we hadn't been followed, there was a warm wind tonight and everything was still. I couldn't help but feel like it was the calm before the storm. "Are you going to tell me what's got you so worked up yet?" Peter asked giving me one of his typical raised eyebrows and sassiness.

"Does Henry seem ok to you?" I asked. It had been bugging me ever since we had left Neverland.

Henry was normally a really bubbly kid who loved to get involved, ever since we had got back from Neverland he had been really quite and seemed to be scared a lot. Peter raised his eyebrow higher, "And here I thought you brought me out here to have some alone time..." he sassed in his sexy British drawl.

Rolling my eyes I punched him in the shoulder, "Peter I'm serious!" I snapped.

"Nice to meet you Serious, I'm Peter Pan..." he teased making me send him a death glare. Laughing he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Ok, sorry being serious now..." he said losing his joking manner."And he isn't acting any differently from Neverland," he offered.

Of course Peter wouldn't notice, he hadn't known Henry long enough and the Henry he had known was being held against his will. But I was Henry's sister and I was sure that there was something terribly wrong with my brother.

Sensing my worrying Peter sighed as he took hold of my hand and rubbed the back of it in a soothing manner. "Look the kid is probably just shook up from the whole ordeal... Neverland isn't an easy place to get over, not to mention the kid died..." he offered.

Knowing he was probably right I nodded, "Yeah..." I said dejectedly.

"Of course I'm right, Peter Pan is always right," he said arrogantly making me punch him again. "Ow what was that for?" he whined. "Being a douche," I muttered. "Come on let's go home..." I said. There was no point hanging around on the streets.

Peter grinned suggestively making me roll my eyes, "No Peter we are not doing _that_ in my mom's house!" I cried making him pout. "We'll probably just watch a movie or something," I suggested. Groaning Peter reluctantly agreed making me laugh as I dragged him back to my house.

* * *

"Ok you pick a DVD while I go make some hot chocolate and popcorn," I instructed leaving Peter in the living room with a big box of DVDs that both Henry and I had collected over the years.

Frowning at the box Henry nodded as he watched me leave. It had been a while since I had had a movie night, and even longer since I had had a hot chocolate. Placing the popcorn bag into the microwave I couldn't help but sneak a quick peek at Peter.

He was sitting in the living room sieving through the DVDs with a bored expression on his face, I stifled a laugh at how adorable he looked. As the microwave binged I put a slab of butter on the popcorn before quickly making a hot chocolate, adding my special ingredient of vanilla extract.

"Have you picked one yet?" I asked as I carried our goodies into the room, I almost rolled my eyes when I saw which DVD Peter was holding smugly. "I should have known," I muttered as I took the _Peter Pan _DVD off him.

Peter smirked as he sat down on the couch and frowned at the popcorn and hot chocolate. "What's this?" he asked curiously as I placed the DVD in and pressed play.

"The best invention in human history," I said seriously, "Hot chocolate and popcorn."

Raising an eyebrow Peter gave me a sceptical look, "Come on Peter, where is your sense of adventure?" I teased shoving a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

Taking my challenge Peter boldly took a bit of popcorn and rammed it into his mouth. At that moment I wish I had my Polaroid so I could have taken a picture of his face as it exploded in a foodgasm. "Damn that is good," he admitted making me smirk.

As the movie came on Peter wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into the crook of his neck, not that I would admit it, his ego was already too big, but this had always been my favourite movie.

"Except two children," Peter corrected the screen, holding me tightly. "My Amara isn't going anywhere!" I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Is that _Wendy_?" Peter asked as a girl came onto the screen I nodded, slightly amused by his look of annoyance, "She _never_ stopped crying when she came to Neverland..." he said.

"I promise you, this Wendy is just as annoying," I said darkly.

_"And cruellest of them all... Hook!"_

I scrunched my face up, "Hey my dad is a good guy!" I yelled at the screen making Peter laugh. "You're such a creep perving on them like that," I teased as we watched movie Peter watch Wendy and her brothers. Peter scowled.

On the scene where Wendy is asleep and Peter flies over her I couldn't help but scowl, a fierce wave of jealousy pounding through me. Not that I said anything, didn't want to make Peter's ego any bigger than it already was!

When movie Peter flew into the nursery I couldn't help but smirk at my Peter's reaction, he looked absolutely horrified, "Why am I short, blond and half naked?" he demanded. I finally lost it and started laughing hysterically how could I not, Peter's face was livid!

"I dunno Peter, movie you looks kinda hot..." I teased causing his face to go bright red however before he could retort we saw Tinkerbelle. His childishness returned as he too started laughing, "She would be so offended if she saw this!" he said through laughter. "Wait am I _American_?" he growled.

I rolled my eyes, "The actor is actually Australian but yeah you are always portrayed as American for some reason..." I explained holding his hand while he glared at the screen. His movie self was chasing his shadow.

_"Boy why are you crying?"_

"Peter Pan _doesn't _cry!"

I rolled my eyes.

_Second to the right and then straight on till morning,"_

Both Peter and I shared a sentimental look, it was very similar to one of my memories with him.

_"I would like to give you a... kiss,"_

_Peter extends his hand and stands up_

"Aww baby doesn't know what a kiss is," I teased, Peter gave me an impish look before seizing my lips and kissing me hard, "Stand corrected," I said breathlessly.

Though I couldn't help but growl a bit when movie Wendy tried to kiss Peter. "You look a bit like Tink right now," Peter teased making me glare at him.

"Why is your dad dreaming about me?" Peter asked concerned making me laugh,

"Because you are sexy as hell..." I offered making him smirk.

_Peter Pan is pinned to the rock with Hook about to kill him._

"For God's sake woman don't just stand there DO SOMETHING!" I yelled at the screen as we watched Wendy just stand there. "Well at least I know you won't let anyone hurt me," Peter said pulling me closer.

"That isn't true I love Amara, so I do know what love is. Take that you blond Australian imposter!" Peter growled.

For most of the movie we didn't talk we just snuggled, which was nice, this was the first time since our special night on Neverland that we had completely to ourselves. "Traitors!" Peter growled when the Lost Boys wanted to leave with Wendy.

"I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES I DO I DO!" I suddenly cried, Peter gave me a confused look. "What if you don't say it it does not work!" I said. That was the tradition that Henry and I always had. Peter rolled his eyes before joining in my chanting.

_"She was leaving you,"_

"Wrong I actually sent her away because I didn't care about her, get it right Hook!"

"NO!" I cried as movie Peter fell from the sky surrounded in blue. Peter wrapped his arms around me, "I'm right here love..." he said softly.

* * *

After the movie was over I snuggled into Peter and laced my fingers through his, "What are you thinking?" I asked as I rested my head on his chest. Peter began to stroke my hair sending soothing feelings through my body. "I think I understand why you resisted me for so long now..." he said.

I turned to look up at him, "What do you mean?" I asked.

"In this movie I am presented as a care free teenager who lives a happy immortal life, when in reality I was an evil little shit who kidnapped you and your brother and planned to steal your brother's heart to save my brother... no wonder you didn't want to love me," he mused.

Taking his face in my hands I pulled him down for a kiss, "Well I love you now and you're _my_ little shit..." I said making him grin.

"You know we have a lot of time to kill now," he purred suggestively.

I rolled my eyes, "I told you Peter I am not having sex in my mom's house!" I said firmly. "However, there is a place we can go!" I said mischievously grabbing hold of his hand.


	18. Chapter 18

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Amara**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hello everyone my feels have been restored, I have just come back from watching 'Peter Pan: A Never Ending Story' in Manchester so am quite happy. One of the things which has inspired this chapter. I'm sorry to any Wendy lovers, she has always annoyed me how stupid and naive she is in the cannon story both in OUAT and in the books/movies (I know it is because of her upbringing but still!) **

**Anyway hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Now that you're gone  
All that remains  
Is the ghost of love  
Deep in my mind  
I hear the chains  
Of the ghost of love**

* * *

Wendy was furious, under her gentle sweet naive act she was fuming like Mount Vesuvius on eruption day. For a century she had been in love with Peter Pan; that had been the only thing keeping her sane throughout her imprisonment.

She could remember the day that she had first met Peter; it had been the most magically wonderful day of her young life.

* * *

_"Welcome to Neverland," the Shadow hissed as they landed on the deserted island which was surrounded in mystery and darkness. Wendy could barley control her excitement, for the first time in her life she was free from her parents and brothers and free to be who she wanted to be._

_The Shadow guided her to a clearing where they were greeted by a tall blond boy with a scar across his face; he gave her a disgusted look before glaring at the Shadow. "Why have you brought this girl to Neverland, you know Pan's rules!" he sneered._

_Wendy couldn't help but feel a tad bit scared; however the Shadow didn't so much flinch at the boy. "Relax Felix, the girl is essential to his plans... she will be useful in the future..." it hissed in its raspy voice. _

_The boy- Felix gave him a pointed look before extending his hand to Wendy, "Come along girl," he ordered. "Time to meet Peter Pan..."_

_All the excitement that she had felt in the flight to the magical island suddenly vanished and was replaced with bone chilling fear, what had she gotten herself into? _

_"Who is Peter Pan?" she asked curiously._

_Felix glared at her, "He rules this island... he is our leader..." he said shortly._

_"Who?"_

_"Do you ever stop asking questions girl?" he finally snapped._

_Now it was Wendy's turn to glare, "Wendy..." she muttered._

_Felix stopped walking, "What?" he asked. _

_"My name... its Wendy, not 'girl'," she said folding her arms across her chest. Felix smirked as he took a menacing step towards her leering down at the younger girl before him. "Keep that fire girlie, you're gonna need it..." he drawled before grabbing hold of her hand._

_The walk to the lost boy camp wasn't a long one, but it was defiantly a scary one. Wendy could feel eyes on her as they walked into the clearing, and not long after they were surrounded by a ring of savage looking teenage boys. Holding her nerve, Wendy tried to look fierce however looked more like a lost kitten._

_A boy stepped out of the circle, he was shorter then Felix however looked more menacing, he was dressed all in green with dark hair and stormy grey eyes. He was handsome however Wendy could see the darkness which clung to him like a cloak._

_ Yet she could not find it in her to turn and run, she felt like a deer caught in a trap mesmerized by his sheer beauty. Even with a look of a wrathful God, Wendy was falling hard._

_"Felix," the boy snapped to the boy holding Wendy. "What is this girl doing here?" he demanded ignoring Wendy completely. _

_"Your Shadow brought her," Felix drawled. "Said she would be useful in the future..." _

_Wendy could only assume this handsome boy was the famous Peter Pan, he looked nothing like she had imagined. She had expected him to be a youthful happy child, not this dark alluring angel. Not that she was complaining as she stared longingly after him. _

_Turning to face Wendy, Peter gave her a long look as if assessing her worth. After four short minutes he smirked as he bowed lowly, "Welcome to Neverland m'lady what is your name?" he asked with all the manners of an English gentleman._

_Blushing slightly Wendy curtsied like her mother had taught her to do, "Wendy Moria Angela Darling, it is a pleasure to meet you Peter Pan..." she babbled nervously."I'm terribly sorry I am not a boy... but I could be a mother to your lost boys?" she offered she so desperately did not want to be sent away._

_Peter raised an eyebrow, "A mother?" he asked an amused look on his face. "What makes you think me and my boys want a mother, all of us ran away from our own!" he sneered._

_Wendy felt like she had been slapped._

_"I can tell stories..." she offered hotly. _

_"Very well Miss Wendy, you can stay..." Peter decided._

* * *

Her freedom in Neverland had not lasted long though, after about a month she cracked and started to cry. She cried for her lost life, her family and for Baelfire. Peter soon grew bored of her, at first he showed her Neverland and she had been happy.

They had fought against the resident pirate crew led by the notorious Captain Hook, danced with the Indians and swam with the mermaids.

However once she started crying Peter grew bored with her, but that did not stop Wendy loving the boy who had taught her how to fly. She desperately tried to show him that she was worthy.

It wasn't long until Peter ordered his Shadow to escort her back to her home in London and ordered it to bring her brothers instead.

Sick with embarrassment and hot with jealousy Wendy had feigned fear for her brothers, she wept on the shoulder of her loyal adopted brother Baelfire. That was when she had given him the bright idea of tricking the Shadow into taking him instead.

Wendy knew that her brothers would not allow Baelfire to sacrifice himself, so would offer to rescue him, and on her own of course as she already knew Neverland. Her plan to reunite herself with Peter would have gone perfectly, if it had not been for that blasted fairy Tinkerbelle!

* * *

_Landing gracefully on the Neverland shore Wendy thanked the Shadow before darting into the Moon Jungle, her long hair flying in the wind. However she had not been prepared to meet Tinkerbelle, the rebel fairy who had taken refuge on the island. _

_The two females had never seen eye to eye both having romantic feelings for Peter._

_Sensing her rival Tinkerbelle narrowed her eyes, she looked more rugged then normal like she had been running. Wendy glared at the 'fairy' that wasn't even a __real __fairy. "What are __you __doing here?"Tinkerbelle demanded. _

_Wendy rolled her eyes, "Looking for Peter," she said looking around. "Seeing as he isn't here I will leave..." she said quickly. However as soon as she turned her back Tinkerbelle had drawn a knife and held it against the younger girl's neck._

_ "I wouldn't be so fast to leave girlie... it isn't safe for __you__ here!" she hissed._

_"I never took you for a pathetic jealous girl Tinkerbelle," she sneered her back still turned. "You have always been jealous that Peter loves __me __and not you!" she taunted._

_If looks could kill Wendy would be six foot under. Grabbing Wendy by the shoulder and pulling her around to face her Tinkerbelle bitch slapped the younger girl across the face. "Listen here girlie and listen good. Peter Pan will only ever love on girl, his Queen, his everything and believe me darling she isn't you! So get your pretty naive heart back to London before he destroys you!" she snapped._

_Tears stung Wendy's eyes as she yanked herself out of Tinkerbelle's grip and made a dash for the forest ignoring Tinkerbelle's frantic cry, "WENDY!"_

_Wendy managed to make a good way across the island before she sensed that someone was following her. Stopping to listen she felt her heart sink as she heard a familiar voice drawl, "Hello mother." _

_It was Felix, Peter's second command wearing a mocking smirk on his face. He had never liked her, not since their first meeting. Wendy felt her blood drain from her face, if Felix was here that meant that Peter knew that she had returned, which meant that Tinkerbelle had ratted her out. _

_Straitening her posture she offered Felix a weak smile. "Hello Felix is Peter about?" she asked hopefully._

_Felix smirked, "You shouldn't have returned little Wendy bird..." he drawled as he moved towards her with the elegance of a lethal jaguar. Wendy frowned, what did he mean surly Peter had missed her right? They had been in love. He had taught her to fly and she had told stories._

_"Where is Peter, Felix?" Wendy asked her voice sounding shrill, she placed her hands on her hips as she sank easily back into her role as 'mother'. "I demand to know where he is!"_

_However she could already see the lost boys peeling away from the trees, menacing smirks on their dirty little faces. Wendy couldn't help but whimper slightly. She was surrounded and it wasn't a welcome home gesture either. _

_"Take her to the cage," Felix ordered as the lost boys pounced on her making Wendy scream. "I told you that you should not have returned Pan sent you away because he does not love you!" he hissed._

* * *

That had been the last time Wendy had seen Felix in a good long while, she learned from her lost boy guards that Peter had enslaved her brothers into doing his bidding on Earth and would often use them as an excuse to torture poor Wendy.

But despite all this dreadful treatment Wendy did not lose her love for the demonic boy she held so close in her heart.

It was also during her imprisonment that Wendy learnt of the so called 'Queen of Neverland' who had been Peter's true love. She had been jealous for ages, she had screamed and raged at Peter trying to get him to understand that this Amarantha was dead but she was _very_ much alive and loved him with all her heart.

But of course Peter ignored her, he ignored everyone even Tinkerbelle and that tart Tiger Lily, all he could focus on was finding the Heart of the Truest Believer. Oh and when he did, Wendy could have sung for joy because now her Peter would live forever and she would never have to watch him die.

It also meant that she could be freed from her cage.

However the arrival of the Heart of the Truest Believer also brought the blasted Amara Mills who seemed to have the whole of Neverland wrapped around her little finger. Oh how Wendy had hated the doe eyed black haired foul mouth girl whom Peter seemed to dote on. She hated her with such a passion, and she wasn't the only one.

The Shadow hated her too, it seemed to visit her in the days following Amara's arrival, they would talk about their shared hatred for the little Princess. It told her how Amara was slowly seducing Peter so that she could kill him and destroy all of Neverland, she was after all the bastard daughter of the Evil Queen and Captain Hook!

For months Wendy was kept in her bamboo cage forced to watch her precious Peter follow Amara around like a lost puppy, and she didn't even _return_ his affections. Wendy had lost count how many times she had cried herself to sleep.

Then the girl's parents had murdered her dear companion, the Shadow, even though Wendy felt hurt that it or rather he had not confided in her with his true identity she felt mortally insulted with his death. She of course did not know or refused to acknowledge for Lucian too live Peter had to die.

They had been in the town called Storybrooke for a full day now and already Wendy was bored, she missed the freedom of Neverland, (not that she had had too much of that in the last century) and the feel of nature.

Here everyone was in love and it pained her. Sure she had been reunited with her brothers, but she was also forced to watch her beloved Peter strut around with his _whore_ who was now claiming to be the _reincarnation_ of Queen Amarantha, oh the nerve!

That was when she had been approached by Henry, the younger adopted brother of the whore. He had revealed that he wasn't actually Henry but Lucian, they had performed a body switch and he needed her help to restore his body and return them all to Neverland. He told her that only she- Wendy could save Peter from the clutches of the Evil Princess.

Which was why she was waiting in the cold dark forest holding a magical object which Henry/Lucian had given her, he had explained that inside the box contained a fragment of his shadow self which should be enough to create a distraction.

Lucian had not told Wendy what the shadow would do, only that it would give him the reaction he needed for the Evil Queen to take him down to her magical vault so that he could save them all.

Shivering in her thin jacket which her brother John had given her upon her arrival Wendy smirked, soon everything would be how it should be. Amara would be dead and Peter would run to her and she would be the comforting shoulder he would cry upon and then he would realise that _she _was the one he truly loved!

With that in mind Wendy released the shadow.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hope you all enjoyed this little chapter. I thought I would try and do it from a different POV other then Regina or Amara's. **

**Just to clarify, Tinkerbelle didn't really have any romantic feelings for Peter, it just appeared that way to Wendy because of how protective Tink was over him. After Amarantha died Tinkerbelle and Tiger Lily were his last living reminders of her and both tried to help him through the heart break. Plus Tink was Amarantha's best friend.**

**Hope you like this little spin, please make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think and thank you to all who have already reviewed, added to favourites or simply just followed this story :) Also thanks to everyone who has added me to their favourite Author's list means a lot :) **

**Happy New Year :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Disclaimer: do not own OUAT**

**Claimer: do own Amara**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hi guys, wow I was amazed by the response of last chapter. Glad to know I'm not the only one who doesn't like Wendy :) Hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

**You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?**

* * *

The early morning light was pouring in through the window pulling me out of my dreamless sleep, slowly opening my eyes I stretched slowly before realising that an arm was around my waist... and I was naked.

Turning over I saw that Peter was naked next to me, still asleep with his arms draped over me.

A small smirk played on my lips as I watched him sleep, he truly did look like an angel, all innocent and peaceful. Not at all capable of the horrendous crimes he had committed in the past, (possessed or not).

"Staring is creepy," he said his voice thick with sleep, and his eyes still shut.

I raised an eyebrow, "It's _romantic_," I countered while propping my head on my arm and continued to gaze at him. "Besides I was gazing _not_ staring..."

Finally opening his eyes Peter grinned before pouncing on me, his lips hungrily attacking my own. With a small giggle I wrapped my arms around his neck as the fun started all over again...

* * *

About an hour later we had left our little secret get away, (an old cottage I had found years ago that nobody ever used) wearing last night's clothes and clinging to one another like high school lovers.

I supposed to the ordinary person that was what we looked like, two teenagers helplessly in love.

It was slightly chillier then last night as I clung to Peter refusing to shiver, everything looked so beautiful. Nothing could go wrong right?

Wrong.

As soon as we walked into town we saw a large crowd gathered in front of the convent, horror began to fill me as we saw the body of Blue lying dead on the ground. My hand tightened around Peter's as I saw my mom storming over holding Henry's hand.

For a second I could have sworn that I saw a smug smile grace his face.

"What's going on?" mom asked.

"Mother Superior is dead she was killed by Pan's shadow..." Emma explained.

The feeling of dread grew as I felt Peter wince next to me; they were going to blame Peter. We had to get away before they noticed us. I glanced at Peter he was thinking the same thing as me, however before we could so much as blink Henry cried, "It was him I knew he couldn't be trusted!" and jabbed an accusing finger at us.

Everybody turned and stared at us, "That isn't true!" I defended however nobody looked convinced especially Rumple.

The fact that the_ precious angel_ had said it didn't make Peter look innocent either...

"Don't be so surprised Dearie, Pan has a _history_ of murder!" he spat his golden eyes landing on Peter.

Anger danced in Peter's grey eyes, he looked angrier then I had ever seen him, in this life and my last!

"Oh _you_ would know about murder wouldn't you _Dark One_, how many families have you destroyed? At least I_ saved_ children from lives they didn't want not _force_ families to be separated!" he spat.

"Peter stop," I begged, him losing his temper wouldn't go down well.

I was right, suspicion lined everyone's faces.

Foolish bastards.

Mom's dark eyes turned on Peter filled with the fury if an enraged Goddess, "Get away from daughter!" she demanded, rage seeping like acid from her mouth.

Standing my ground I glared at my mom, she may have taken Peter away from me once, but I'd be damned if I willingly let her do it again!

Standing protectively in front of him I narrowed my mom and the rest of the town. "_Peter_ didn't do this," I said calmly magic tingling in my fingers.

Emma gave me a sympathetic look, "Amara you can't know that he kidnapped Henry after all..." _and you _remained unsaid.

Rage exploded through my body causing a nearby street lamp to explode, "First of Emma that was _Lucian_ not Peter, and second I do know because Peter and I spent the night together!" I growled. "And _you_ of all people have no right to lecture me, especially when you are stringing my dad along!"

Everyone was staring at me like I had murdered their newborn puppies.

"Don't speak to Emma like that!" dad snapped standing next to her, I rolled my eyes.

"You're just gonna let her walk all over you?" I asked, "Or are you picking her over me?"

"That's enough Amara!" Mom snapped.

I could feel Peter still standing next to me; I could sense that he was silently murdering them all in his mind. Ignoring the town I turned to Peter, his stormy eyes met mine and for a second I could pretend it was only us.

There was no convincing the town, we both knew that, they would lock him away for this maybe even kill him.

I couldn't let this happen.

Summoning any spare magic I kissed Peter hard, still ignoring everyone, and felt the magic leave me and into him tears running down my face.

Peter's own eyes widened as he clicked what I was doing. "Amara..." he whispered trying to stop me however it was already done.

"Run you clever boy, and remember I'll get to you soon..." I whispered.

Nodding Peter vanished.

With tears still running down my cheeks I gave the town, people who I may have considered my friends and family once, a menacing smile. "Bring it on bitches!" I said.

* * *

The magic battle didn't last long, especially when I was against my mom, the fairies and Rumpelstiltskin. However it had made a good enough distraction so that Peter could get as far away as possible.

After I had lost the battle I had been thrown into jail, in the words of Snow White, 'so she could think about what she had done'.

They expected me to cave; they also expected me to tell them where Peter had gone. Not a chance in Hell, they would never find him, not now. Leaning against the wall I smirked at Belle who was 'guarding' me. She was watching me with her large sad eyes.

"I get it, you know," she said softly.

"Get what?" I asked in a bored tone that would make Felix impressed, he was in the cell next to me. He'd been furious when they had dragged me in kicking and screaming.

Us lost kids had to stick together after all.

Belle smiled softly, "Being in love with somebody who is 'evil'..." she explained. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, and I could sense Felix doing the same. "Peter isn't evil... his _twin_ is but he isn't..." I said confidently.

Before Belle could retort Henry walked in.

I raised an eyebrow, there was something incredibly sinister about my little brother, the way he held himself was eerily familiar. "Henry what are you doing here I thought you were with Regina?" Belle asked.

Henry smirked, "Oh I was but she achieved her purpose as have you," he drawled. Before Belle could react Henry had sent her flying unconscious against the wall.

I stared at him with horror filled eyes, meanwhile in the next cell Felix was clapping.

"Good show Pan..." he said in his lazy tone.

"_Lucian_?" I whispered not daring to believe that the monster who had ruined my life had escaped, that he had possessed my little brother.

Turning to face me Lucian/Pan smirked, "Hello darling..."

* * *

**Points for any refferences to other fandoms in this chapter :)**

**Also OMG Lucian has Amara what is gonna happen next... **

**Will Peter come back?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Disclaimer: do not own Once Upon a Time**

**Claimer: do own Lucian, Amara, and Tiger Lily**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hello everyone I am so sorry for all the confusion. This week chapter ten of this story found its way around my school. So in order not to have the immature kids in my year harass me over it I deleted the story and uploaded it over a new name. I'm sorry for all the confusion.**

* * *

**Like a thief in the night  
Robbed daylight  
You stole my sanity, and now  
You are the enemy, yeah**

* * *

I stared at horror at the boy who had ruined not one, but both of my lives with a mixture of fear and dread. However I quickly schooled my features so not to let the bastard know that he had so much of an effect on me.

"Surprised to see me?" Lucian asked as he took a menacing step towards me.

Shooting him my best 'bitch face' look I rolled my eyes, "Of course not because that would imply that I cared about you, which I don't, I picked Peter so move the fuck on with your life!" I sassed. "And better yet what the _fuck_ are you doing in my _brother's_ body that is _beyond _creepy!"

Lucian laughed his dark eyes never leaving mine, "I've missed you Amarantha... I had forgotten how fiery you had been... well until I broke you..." he purred. "And to answer your question, I switched bodies with Henry on the ship, he is sustaining my life force long enough for me to heal myself," he explained.

Keeping my cool I sighed impatiently, "What do you want Lucian?" I demanded making the immortal swine grin, making Henry's innocent face seem demonic and twisted. I was defiantly gonna have nightmares tonight about Panry trying to kill me!

Rolling his eyes Lucian flicked his wrist causing the cell next to me to swing open; my heart broke as I watched Felix leave his cell, a grateful smirk on his face. "Felix?" I whispered my eyes begging it not to be true that he had betrayed me, betrayed Peter, and betrayed Neverland.

Guilt flickered in his eyes for a moment before it was masked instantly, it would do him not good to second guess himself around Lucian. Unlike Peter, Lucian enjoyed killing.

"I am _not_ sorry mother, Peter was _supposed_ to die so that our true leader could be reborn... you interfered in that!" he snapped coldly.

Biting back the tears which threatened to fall I watched my only friend on Neverland join my enemy. "If that is what you chose..." I whispered, my voice slightly cracked with raw emotion.

A sadistic smirk lined Lucian's face as he watched our exchange with a mixture of disgust and curiosity. "Look how far the _mighty Queen_ has fallen," he purred as he flicked his wrist again. This time the door of my cage swung open. However I did not move.

"Felix, please escort _Queen_ Amarantha, she is essential for the curse," he ordered.

I tried to escape however Felix was quicker, with one quick motion he had grabbed me and placed the magic blocking bracelet back on my wrist, fighting against his grip I screamed loudly hoping that someone- anyone could hear me. But it was no use, I was on my own.

For the second time in my life I had been kidnapped.

* * *

"Peter what are you doing here, the whole town is looking for you!" Tiger Lily hissed as she ushered the King of the Neverland into her room at Granny's, making sure that no one was around. Peter looked shaken as he walked in, his skin was pale white and his eyes wide with fear. "What's wrong?" Tiger Lily asked taking hold of his hand.

Looking up at her with his wide frightened grey eyes Peter explained what had happened, Lucian was back and had framed him for the death of the Blue Fairy and now the town had turned on Amara who had tried to save him.

Tiger Lily listened to his tale, her frown deepening with every sentence.

"_Stupid girl_!" she muttered, "She should know better than to take on the Evil Queen _and _the Dark One!"

Peter smiled fondly; it was his Amara through and through, reckless and brave. He shivered at the thought of his twin finding her; Lucian would be ruthless, especially as Amara had interfered with his plans.

Even Lucian's obsession with Amarantha would not save her.

"She had no _choice_; I am without power and will be for at least a year!" he snapped back.

The Indian Princess rolled her eyes, "I know Amara explained that to me... but we have to work out what to do. Maybe I could talk to Emma... she seemed logical...maybe we could ask her-"

"No," Peter cut off. "No, they turned on her the second that Amara refused to hand me over. Emma won't believe that I am not responsible, I taunted her myself on Neverland..." he explained.

Tiger Lily sighed, "Peter..." she groaned.

The lost boy looked sheepish.

"I was stupid I _know_ moving on please!"

Looking thoughtful Tiger Lily glanced out of the window before gasping sharply, "Peter come and look at this!" she cried. Rushing to join her at the window, Peter felt his blood boil. His bastard twin was walking through Storybrooke with the heroes!

"What the Hell!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, motioning for Peter to hide in the wardrobe. Once the lost boy was concealed behind a wooden door, Tiger Lily opened the door of her room. Standing in the doorway was no other then Killian Jones.

"What do you want pirate?" Tiger Lily asked coolly, she had not forgotten how many of her tribe had been slaughtered by Hook and his crew.

The pirate at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed, "Is Amara here?" he asked, and the worry was clear in his strong British accent.

Tiger Lily raised an eyebrow, "The last I heard of my sister was that she was being thrown into the jail because she refused to hand over an innocent man," she drawled her olive eyes piercing Hook's ice blue ones. "Why?"

"She's not _there_!"

Biting her lip Tiger Lily glanced over at the wardrobe sensing that Pan was furious, how could they have lost the Queen of Neverland and with Lucian on the loose. Did they not realise how important Amara was and what would happen if she died?

"Why are you asking me?" she asked.

Hook sighed, "Ever since she found out that you're her sister the lass has been close to you. I thought that maybe you would shelter her if she escaped... I don't want to believe the alternative..." he explained.

"You stupid old drunken washed up excuse for father!" Peter exclaimed as he flew out of the wardrobe, his grey eyes were burning with wrath like fury. "You didn't _defend_ your own daughter and now my _brother_ has probably got her!"

The pirate blinked in surprise, "Where the hell did you come from?" he asked.

Tiger Lily rolled her eyes, "There is no time for this we have to find Amara... if Lucian has her..." she trailed off before turning to Hook a look of urgency shining in her eyes. "Pirate, has anything been stolen?" she demanded.

"Yes, Regina says that the curse which brought everyone to this land is missing. She thinks that Pan stole it... he's posing as Henry..." he explained.

Peter cursed.

"She _knew_," he whispered. "Amara knew that there was something wrong with Henry, if only I had listened. We could have dealt with it sooner and nobody would have died!"

Tiger Lily took hold of his hand, "Don't blame yourself Peter, we don't know why Lucian has Amara. We can only hope that his obsession with my sister will keep her safe long enough for us to save her!" she said.

"Rumpelstiltskin is going to perform a spell which will switch the boys back to their bodies, hopefully Henry will have the curse in his hand," Hook explained.

Peter nodded as he drew out his dagger, "It's time I put a permanent end to my _dear_ brother," he growled.

* * *

Normally I loved long walks in the Storybrooke forest, however with my hands in handcuffs and being forced to walk by Felix and a lunatic who had possessed my brother kind of put a downer on things.

Panry was fairly silent, while I could sense the inner turmoil that Felix was going through.

It made me wonder how long he and Lucian had been allies, he had known about Lucian's plan to kill Peter; did that mean he had been manipulating Peter since I had 'died'?

Then there was our friendship, had any of it been real or had he been trying to manipulate me too? Or maybe he had never been supposed to care about me.

"Where're we going?" I finally asked, I hated silence it had always made me feel uncomfortable. The fact that I was most likely being led to my death didn't make it all that much easier.

Panry shot me an annoyed look, "I remember you as a lot less _annoying_," he snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah well new body new personality!" I shot back.

Panry didn't bother answering; he was too busy scouting the land. Suddenly a twig snapped making us all whip around to see the last person I had expected to see- little Miss Wendy Darling.

She was dressed in a blue sundress that ended just above her knees; her caramel hair was loose around her shoulders while a triumphant look shone on her face.

"Lucian, did I do well?" she asked in an annoyingly high pitch voice as he gazed adoringly at Lucian. "Have I saved Peter?"

Suppressing the urge to gag, I muttered more to me, "Are you fucking kidding me?" making Felix, who had overheard chuckle.

Lucian smiled at the girl, "Yes Wendy your little spell has helped Peter. Look we have captured the false Queen," he said softly his eyes flickering over to me still in Felix's grasp.

Following his gaze Wendy's eyes narrowed at me, a look of pure disgust filled her tiny face. "So you're the little tart he left me for!" she hissed.

I raised an eyebrow, "Honey you never had him, he's been mine since we were both seven years old!" I growled.

Rage consumed Wendy's face as she lunged at me, her eyes betraying her blood lust, had it not been for Felix I might have lost an eye to those savage claws she called fingers. "LIAR!" she screamed as she fought against Felix. "YOU'RE THE REASON PETER WAS TAKEN FROM NEVERLAND!"

Was this bitch for real?

"Oh honey how fucking naive do you have to be?" I asked. "Lucian killed Peter and we healed him, Lucian has been using you like he has been using Peter for centuries!" I explained.

Wendy looked confused for a moment, "W-what?" she asked in her pathetic little voice reminding me that she was probably only fifteen. She then looked over to Lucian who was glaring at me, "Is it true?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes.

Lucian gave her a charming smile which looked all wrong on Henry; I immediately wanted to gorge my eyes out, "Of course not Wendy... she's a_ liar_, remember. She brainwashed Peter and now she is trying to do the same to y_ou_!" he said.

Again I rolled my eyes as I saw Wendy nod, could this girl get any _more_ stupid? No wonder she had been locked in a cage for the last hundred years, she was a danger to herself and to the human race!

"Come along we only have a five minutes until moon high."

* * *

"Well its obvious isn't it?" Tiger Lily asked as she and Peter joined the party of heroes and the Evil Queen in the town square. Everyone turned to stare at the Indian Princess, taking a deep sigh Tiger Lily began to explain.

"Back in Neverland before Amarantha left Lucian was very curious about my tribes magic and would spend long hours learning magic from the old wise man. One of the branches of magic he learnt was was how to manipulate existing curses..."

"But I designed the curse to send everyone to land without magic and without their memories..." Regina said looking confused.

Tiger Lily nodded.

"Yes, I think Lucian plans to make a new Neverland, one where he can be King. He plans on transporting everyone there without our memories so that he can manipulate us. I think he then plans on killing Peter and taking Amara as his Queen..."


End file.
